Immunity
by bricann
Summary: When you are immune to a virus that has taken nearly all of the world and are the only way for a cure to be made, you feel like you have the obligation to the world to do what you have to to get the cure made. For ten months, Yusei disappeared from New Domino without warning. He didn't know where he was at first, just that he was on a different planet. And he is immune.
1. Immune

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LAST OF US OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BOTH!**

Chapter 1: Immune

Yusei's eyes slowly fluttered open. He cringed a bit at a low light being shone on him.

"Nice to see you awake," said a woman's voice. Yusei looked up to see a dark skinned woman with dark brown, nearly black, hair. He slowly sat up and looked at the woman unsure, but stayed silent. "Name's Marlene. Found you passed out in the abandoned railway. What's your name?"

"Yusei," he answered slowly.

"You don't seem from around here. Where you from?" Marlene asked.

"A city called New Domino," he answered.

"Never heard of that city," Marlene stated. "How did you get out into the railway?"

"I'm not really sure. The last thing I remember is looking out at my home city and then a light," Yusei explained.

"Hmph," Marlene responded.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"After we found you? About two days," she answered. "Surprised you haven't turned yet."

"Turned?" Yusei repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Roll up your left sleeve, Yusei," Marlene ordered.

Yusei gave an uncertain look but rolled it up as instructed. He was shocked to see a bite mark with almost blister like scars rimming some of it. "What the…?"

"Have you ever been outside the Quarantine Zones?" Marlene asked.

"What are Quarantine Zones? What are they separating?" Yusei asked.

Marlene gave a shocked looked. "Yusei, what is your home like?" she asked.

"It's pretty peaceful. We have duel tournaments, kids go to schools, and everything is just normal," Yusei answered.

"Yusei… As strange as this'll sound, I don't even think you're from this planet," Marlene stated. Yusei went wide eyed. "About twenty years ago, a huge pandemic destroyed the world. It was a fungal virus called Cordyceps Brain Infection, or CBI for short. When you're infected, the fungus quickly takes control of your mind and body. It makes you aggressive and want to kill everything. It usually takes only a couple hours after getting bitten before you start to turn. But you, Yusei, you've been bitten for at least two days."

"How does it even spread?" he asked. "And why am I not affected?"

"It spreads by either inhaling spores or having an Infected's body fluids enter your bloodstream," Marlene explained. "The most common way for the spread is to get bitten. It's said about over sixty-percent of the world's population is Infected. And the only way you aren't affected is because you're immune."

"How am I immune, though? And so these Quarantine Zones are keeping the uninfected from getting Infected?" Yusei asked.

"Yes," Marlene answered. "Yusei, come with me."

"Where?" he asked.

"To get you battle ready," she answered.

Yusei stood up and followed the woman out of the room. As they walked, people in bulletproof vests and ragged clothes greeted Marlene with a "Ma'am". They each held a gun of some sort. They looked at Yusei curiously as they walked passed.

"What is this place exactly?" Yusei asked.

"This is one of the Fireflies Headquarters. I'm the leader of the Fireflies. The thing is, military is always hunting us, killing us off. They see us as terrorists, so they've been shrinking our numbers down. It won't be long until none of us remain," she explained. "We need strong men like you, Yusei. It should take you about five months to complete some training. After that, I need your help to come with me. I need to sneak into a Quarantine Zone and get some weapons and supplies."

"But where will you bring the stuff after that?" Yusei asked.

"There's another base where we're planning on moving to in Salt Lake City, Utah," Marlene explained. "Can you help us with this stuff?"

"I think," he answered.

"Good," she responded. "Now, let me show you around and get you ready for training."


	2. Friends

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LAST OF US OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BOTH!**

Chapter 2: Friends

10 Months Later…

It had been ten months since Yusei arrived with the Fireflies. He had already faced the Infected a couple times and he knew that he would never be able to get over the feeling it had on him when he first killed one.

Now, he was with Marlene in a Quarantine Zone, grabbing weapons from a guy named Robert.

"Here's the money," Marlene told the weapons dealer, handing it over.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Robert responded handing over the guns. He nodded at Yusei and Marlene, who nodded back in respect.

The two Fireflies walked out and went up to a hideout in an old factory. They set the guns on the ground and Marlene stated, "Next up is to get these to the guys hiding out on the rim."

"What're we going to do at Salt Lake City?" Yusei asked.

"Our base is at a hospital there," she explained. "We'll get any wounded treated and try to find out why your immune."

"That's still bugging me," Yusei responded.

"Come on," she stated with a grin.

They picked up the weapons again and carefully walked through the city. They reached the point and Marlene sent out a whistle which was immediately returned with the same one. Two Firefly soldiers, Max and Donald, appeared behind a gate to the outside. Yusei and Marlene silently handed over the weapons.

"Alright, you two, get these to Salt Lake City. Yusei and I will find our way out," Marlene ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," they agreed before walking off.

"Come on, Yusei," she called and they began to run back.

"Yusei, we'll be rendezvousing with our group at the Capitol Building first," Marlene instructed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because they'll be escorting you to Salt Lake," she answered.

"What about you?" Yusei asked.

"I'll meet you there after I make sure the last base is cleared and safe," Marlene replied.

"Alright," he agreed seeing no reason to argue. "Just make sure you get there in one piece."

They slowed down to a walk and began to move through the back alleys to avoid detection from the military.

"Hey, you two!" yelled an officer. They looked at him. "What're you doing in these back alleys?"

"We're walking," Marlene answered bluntly.

"Well get out to the main streets," the officer ordered.

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself," the officer ordered. He paused. "Wait, you're Fireflies! I would know that woman anywhere! Get down and get ready to be shot!"

"Not a chance," Marlene responded. She then whispered to Yusei, "Run."

Yusei nodded slowly and they took off in the opposite direction. The officer shot a couple rounds but stopped as they got out of view. Yusei looked at Marlene to see her clutching her side, with her hand covered in blood.

"Marlene, we need to stop. You need medical attention," he told her.

"Yusei, you're fully capable of getting out of the Quarantine Zone and to the Capitol Building on your own, right?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered.

"Then I need you to do that," she ordered.

"No way, Marlene. Not with you hurt like this," he refused.

"Yusei, as your leader and friend, I am ordering you to get out of here and to the Capitol Building," Marlene ordered.

Yusei sighed in defeat. "Alright. But I better see you at Salt Lake," he agreed before they ran off in separate directions. Yusei reached the secret exit quickly and looked back once before running through.

As he entered the surrounding, abandoned cities, he slowed down again and pulled out his shotgun, readying it to shoot an Infected if he needed to.

. . .

Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, and Luna were hanging around the garage. It had been ten months since Yusei disappeared and they were beyond worried.

"Where do you think Yusei is?" Luna asked, disrupting the silence.

"I don't know," Jack answered.

"Do you think he's alright?" Leo asked.

"I hope he is," Crow answered.

Suddenly their marks started glowing bright. "What's going on?" Akiza asked as their arms began to release a light.

It soon engulfed all of them and they blacked out.

. . .

Jack and the others slowly woke up. They looked around to see themselves in a destroyed, wrecked office building.

"Where are we?" Crow asked as Akiza walked to a window.

"It's almost like a bomb hit this place," Jack commented.

"Guys," Akiza called and they looked at her, "you might want to see this." They walked beside her to see an entire city looking as if it was destroyed and bombed.

They heard a clicking, almost chirping sound coming from behind them and turned as a humanoid creature with fungus on its face walked in, almost like a zombie.

"What the…?" Crow muttered.

It snapped to them, screeching loudly. It began to run at them, with obvious intention of killing them. Suddenly, a gunshot went off and the creature's head exploding into a mesh of blood and flesh.

"Who did…?" Jack began but a familiar voice cut him off.

"Are you guys okay?" they asked and the group looked to see Yusei walking up.

"Yusei?!" Akiza exclaimed.

More clicking sounds came and Yusei ordered, "Get down and be quiet!"

They all crouched behind a fallen bookshelf when a couple other of those creatures walked in. They were all shocked how serious and focused Yusei was as he watched the creatures. He looked around and saw a brick next to them.

Yusei looked at his friends and told them in the smallest of whispers, "Whatever you do, stay right behind me and don't make a sound." They gave him confused looks as he picked up the brick and tossed it away from them. It hit the ground and shattered with a loud thud. The beings jumped and began to hurry over to the brick. "Follow me," he ordered his friends again in a whisper.

He began to silently walk passed the creatures. His friends were quick to follow. When they were out of the room, Yusei led them down the stairs silently until they reached ground floor. Yusei paused for a moment and looked around. The others were shocked to see humans walking around like zombies, only they had veins popping out and cut marks on their bodies and their eyes were glazed over.

"Great…" Yusei muttered. He pulled out a bow and aimed an arrow at a person.

"What're you going to…?" Crow was cut off as Yusei released the arrow into the person's head and killed him. Yusei launched another arrow at another and killed that one. He then killed the last one.

Yusei seemed to focus for a moment before walking out and yanking his arrows back and placing them in a sheath. He looked at his friends who seemed in a state of shock.

"Come on, guys," he ordered. "We'll talk once we get to a safe area."

"Like where?" Jack asked.

"We'll find out when we find it," Yusei answered. "For now, follow me and stay close. Can't have you getting infected."

"Infected?" Luna repeated.

"Come on," Yusei pushed and they walked out of the building without any more trouble. They walked for a while before they found themselves in a large building that was obviously amazing in its prime.

"What is this place?" Akiza asked.

"This is the Capitol Building," Yusei answered. "We'll be safe here for now. Just be ready to run at a moment's notice."

"Run from what?" Jack asked.

"Infected or military," Yusei answered.

"Why is the military after you?" Crow asked.

"They're not after me specifically. They're after the group I'm in called the Fireflies. They see us as terrorists but really, all we're doing is surviving," Yusei explained.

"Yusei, why did you kill those people?" Luna asked.

He looked down. "Those weren't people anymore," he answered vaguely.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

Yusei looked back at them. "They were Infected. You did notice the first creatures that I saved you from, right?" he replied and they nodded. "Those are Clickers. They are what happen to those who have been infected for a long time. Some even become Bloaters. Infected are people who have been infected with the Cordyceps Brain Infection disease. Also known as CBI for short. It's a fungus that, once it's in you, takes control of your mind and body. It makes you aggressive and want to kill everything in sight. In a way, I am giving them mercy by killing them."

"What about people who aren't Infected?" Akiza asked. "Like the military. Do you have to kill them too?"

"Only out of self defense. I will usually try to sneak passed them," Yusei explained. "The only things I will kill without hesitation is Infected. Now explain to me how you guys got to that building and why you were there in the first place."

"We don't really know," Crow answered. "We just saw a big light from our marks before we blacked out."

"Better hope you can find a way back," Yusei answered. "I need to get to Salt Lake City." They looked at the dead bodies around them. "And considering all that's here is bodies from other Fireflies," Yusei's friends turned back to him, "I would say I'm heading there on my own."

"No way, Yusei," Jack immediately refused. "You'll need our help."

"And what do you think you'll be able to do against the Infected?" he responded sternly.

"We can fight them too," Leo replied.

"I'm not sure about that," Yusei responded. "If you want to face one of these things, you'll want to use a gun. And I know none of you have any experience with a gun."

"We still want to be by you, Yusei," Akiza responded.

Yusei sighed. "Alright," he agreed. "But you'll have to do what I say when it comes to facing the Infected and military."

"Yusei, if you get Infected, how long does it take before it starts to affect you?" Luna asked.

"A couple hours, at most," Yusei answered. "It's not something you'll want to see, either."

"Is there a cure?" Akiza asked.

"Not one known. But the Fireflies think I'm the key to a vaccine," Yusei replied.

"Why is that?" Jack asked.

Yusei turned a bit so he didn't face them. "Because I'm immune to the virus," he answered.

"You're immune?" Luna repeated.

"How is that possible?" Akiza asked.

He looked at them over his shoulder a bit. "That's the question, isn't it? They're going to find out at the Salt Lake City base," he replied.

"Wait, how do they know you're immune?" Crow asked.

Yusei turned to them completely and yanked up his left sleeve to show his bite mark. They all gasped at the sight of it. "Don't know when I got bitten but it's been at least ten months since I did. I should've turned long ago," he explained.

"But you didn't," Akiza commented.

"No, I didn't. I haven't even shown the effects of it," Yusei responded. "So they think I'm immune to the virus. And the only way to tell why is at Salt Lake City Hospital." Suddenly people giving orders as the sound of a couple trucks pulling up caught their ears. "Alright, follow me and stay right on me. If you lag behind and get caught, they'll kill you." He began to run towards the stairs. "Come on!"


	3. Subway

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LAST OF US OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BOTH!**

Chapter 3: Subway

The others were quick to follow and were practically on his heels. They ran across the stairs and into an exhibit. They walked through the rooms until they reached the inside balcony. Yusei crouched behind the railing followed by the others and they looked to see men in military suits searching the area.

"Reports say there is a Firefly in here," stated an officer. "Kill him on sight."

"Yusei?" Luna called in a soft, worried whisper.

Yusei only responded by gesturing for them to follow further. They reached a broken window which led onto the roof. He hopped over the window sill and onto the roof and began to move forward. He looked at his friends who seemed nervous.

"Come on, guys. It's stable," he told them. They heard shouts. "You need to move. If not, I'll probably be killed and you'll either end up dead or in a Quarantine Zone for life."

"Alright, alright, we get it," Crow gave in and they all jumped over. They ran across the rooftops for a couple minutes before the roofs stopped. "Where now, Yusei?"

Yusei looked down the side before jumping. "Yusei!" Luna called. They ran over to see him land on a garbage dump. They all sighed in relief. He then jumped onto the ground.

"You guys, hurry up and come down," Yusei called.

"Are you insane?!" Crow asked.

"If I can do it, so can you," Yusei responded. "Don't worry, it's a safe fall. Now do you want to get caught or do you want to stick with me to Salt Lake?"

They all sighed in defeat before jumping down onto the garbage dump and then onto solid ground.

"Ugh, my legs sting a bit from the landing," Leo grumbled.

"You'll get used to it. There are a lot of roadblocks and barriers on the way that we'll need to go around. You'll also have to learn to climb more," Yusei explained as they carefully walked through the streets.

"Like how much?" Luna asked.

"A lot," he answered. He peered around a corner to see some military officers looking around. Yusei looked around himself to see a subway tunnel leading underground. "There's the way out of here."

"But that goes right passed the officers," Akiza commented.

"Yeah, it does. Which means we'll have to move fast and silent," Yusei replied. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah," they agreed.

"Alright," Yusei responded. "Let's go." He then silently sprinted towards the subway entrance, quickly followed by the others. When they reached the entrance, they began to run down the stairs when Yusei stopped and they notices mist like dust filling the area below. "Great, spores," he muttered but the others heard.

"Spores?" Leo repeated.

They heard shouts from higher above ground. Yusei pulled out a mask. "Okay, each of you take a deep breath and hold it. When you absolutely need more air, ask for the mask and take another breath. I don't have any others so we'll have to share until we get out of the subway tunnel," he ordered and handed the mask to Crow. "Got it?" They nodded. "Good. Now follow me."

Yusei ran forward and the others were quick to follow him into the mist, taking and holding a breath as instructed. They heard more yelling, one saying, "He ran down to the subway tunnels!"

"Great," Yusei stated. He looked ahead to see a couple officers moving in from the other side. They quickly hid behind some crates.

"Come on out, Firefly. We won't hurt you," one said.

"We'll just ask you for information and then kill you for all the deeds you've done," stated the other. Jack, Akiza, Crow, and the twins looked at Yusei worried. They heard other people coming from the tops.

' _I don't have much of a choice, then,'_ Yusei thought. He slowly pulled out a revolver and reloaded what he didn't have.

Leo put on the mask and asked as he took a breath, "Yusei, what're you doing?"

"What every Firefly does in this situation. Fight to survive," he answered. Leo took his last deep breath and held it before giving the mask to Luna who needed it. "Stay here until I call you and be ready for some loud shots."

Before the others could do anything or respond, Yusei moved to hide behind another crate. He looked over the edge of it and noticed as three other officers came in from the stairway.

One of the three noticed him and exclaimed, "There he is!" He shot a bullet at Yusei who ducked behind the crate.

"You can't hide," one of them stated.

Yusei cocked his revolver before moving up in time to shoot one of them. He pulled the trigger and the bullet hit one of the officer's head. The others shot at him and Yusei hid again before moving back up and shot another down. He did the same for each of the last ones until all were down and dead.

Yusei looked at his shocked friends. "Come on. The sooner we're out of the spores, the sooner you'll be able to breathe," he told them. They gave a small nod before they ran through the hallways.

When they reached a corner, they heard a clicking sound. Yusei stopped and got low. And they were confused when he seemed to focus but looked at nothing. "Great," he muttered. "About four Clickers and one Bloater."

Jack took the mask and asked, "What's a Bloater? And why can you breathe this stuff but we can't?"

"You'll see a Bloater when we walk passed it or have to kill it. It's what happens to you after you're a Clicker and you've lived being Infected longer than a Clicker. And spores are deadly and if you breathe too much in, you can become Infected. I'm immune so I can breathe it no problem. In fact, the amount I've breathed should've killed me by now," Yusei explained.

Akiza took the mask since she needed it and asked, "How could you tell how many creatures and what they were?"

"It takes practice and skill. But once you get the hang of it, you'll know it. And you'll also be able to learn Clicker sounds from Bloaters, Stalkers, and Runners," Yusei explained.

Luna took the mask to breathe again. "Is there any way out of here except passed the Bloater and Clickers?" she asked.

Yusei looked around. He saw a gap in the ceiling but it was too high. And the rest of it was blocked by debris. He shook his head. "Unfortunately not," he answered. He looked around the corner at the creatures. He notices a large amount of brick and rubble had fallen near the Clickers and especially the Bloater. And it was big enough for them to hide behind. "Alright. Stay close and stay silent."

They nodded and Yusei silently snuck towards the rubble followed by the others. He looked at his friends and they were obviously shocked to see the gigantic Bloater. Yusei pulled out a molotov from the backpack on his back. The others were confused and a bit worried with what he was going to do with it.

Yusei lit the makeshift bomb and quickly threw it at the Bloater. The small explosion was ignited and the Bloater screamed and ran around a bit as it burned. Three of the Clickers were caught in the fire and were burning as well. The three Clickers fell to the ground dead after a few minutes but the Bloater was left to wander around, completely charred but alive.

"How is that thing still alive?" Crow wondered almost silently with the mask. "And what's so bad about it? It's just like a Clicker, right?"

"Not at all," Yusei answered to the final question bluntly. "Stay low. That last Clicker is too far away to be killed by a molotov."

"What're you going to do?" Akiza asked taking the mask since Crow was done with it.

"Kill it," he answered. "The Bloater will hear the gunshot, so stay low and don't come out for any reason. Got it?"

"Alright," they reluctantly agreed.

Yusei looked at another pile of bricks and fallen rocks and silently crept behind it. He was closer to the Clicker. He pulled out a shotgun and loaded it. He then carefully aimed it before pulling the trigger. The bullet shot forward fast and the Clicker's head splattered everywhere.

The Bloater screamed in alertness and fury. It looked in the direction of the sound before launching a ball of yellow spores towards Yusei's spot from its chest. The ball hit and exploded into a cloud on impact with the rubble.

His friends were worried as they couldn't see him. As much as they wanted to run over to where he was, they knew Yusei would know why they needed to stay in place and that they just saw what made the Bloater that much more deadly.

The spores dissipated to reveal Yusei throwing another molotov at the Bloater. This time, after a few stressful minutes, the Bloater fell to the ground dead. Yusei slowly walked up to it. It twitched a bit, so Yusei used his shotgun and shot its head making it stop its movement completely.

"Come on out, we need to get out of these spores," Yusei told his friends. Jack and the others nodded slowly before following him. They moved through until the spores that created a mist began to lighten up.

They reached a staircase leading to the surface. They walked up and Yusei looked around a bit before saying, "Alright, we're out of the spores. You don't need the mask anymore."

Jack and the others began to breathe normally again. They walked out to the open air of outside.


	4. Explanation

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LAST OF US OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BOTH!**

Chapter 4: Explanation

The grass was lush and green on the buildings and rocks giving it a beautiful scenery.

"Whoa," Akiza muttered.

"It's so… pretty," Luna stated.

"This area is, yeah," Yusei stated. "But there are some areas of this world that you won't want to see."

"Yusei," Crow stated while handing over the mask, "why do you carry a mask around if you don't need it?"

"In case someone else needs it. That doesn't happen very often but I keep it with me just in case. That was definitely good thing that I did for now, though," Yusei replied looking at them.

They heard a screech and Yusei turned as a Runner came at him fast. Yusei grabbed the Runner as it grabbed him and threw the Infected to the ground before taking his pistol and shooting its head. His friends were shocked how emotionless he seemed while he did so.

Akiza decided to mention it, "Yusei, why do you seem so… emotionless while you kill these people?"

"It's not that I'm emotionless when I do. I don't like killing these people. If there were a cure, I would try to help them instead. But there isn't a cure. And I just push my emotion to the side. Though we don't know whether the person inside is still there or dead, I want to feel as if I am giving them mercy by killing their possessed selves," Yusei explained looking away from them and at the corpse. "They may have been people once, but they're not people anymore."

"How can you push emotion aside so easily in situations like this?" Crow asked.

"It's not easy at first. But once you have to continue killing them for your survival, it gets easier," Yusei explained. "If you are going to stay by me, you'll need something more than me to defend yourselves with." He tossed a couple revolvers to Jack and Crow; one for Jack and one for Crow. "You'll learn how to shoot those pretty quickly. Use those to defend yourselves from Infected if I'm stuck with others. Akiza, when we get to a safe spot, I'll need you to check to see if your powers work here."

"Where's a safe spot anyways?" Akiza asked.

"We're in Boston right now. We have a long way to go before we arrive at Salt Lake. The first place to head to is probably the base that I came from with Marlene. It's at the University of Eastern Colorado," Yusei explained.

"How are we supposed to get there? That's a pretty far walk," Luna stated.

"There's a man named Bill in Lincoln. He owes the Fireflies a couple favors and could probably help us out," Yusei explained. "We will have to walk there but after that, we should be fine for a while."

"How far is Lincoln from here?" Crow asked.

"A few miles away," Yusei answered. "Come on. The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll be at safer ground."

"Alright," they agreed and followed him.

"Hey, Yusei, how long have you been fighting these things?" Leo asked as they walked.

"I finished training about five months ago but they would usually take me on scouting missions earlier. So about seven months total," he explained.

"You said Clickers and Bloaters were the ones who have been Infected for years. What about once who were recently turned? And why do Clickers and Bloaters make those sounds?" Akiza asked.

"The ones who have recently turned are called Runners. And the reason Clickers and Bloaters make those sounds are because they're blind for the most part. But they can see where you are by sound," Yusei explained. "It's like echolocation. But it isn't the same thing entirely."

"Is that why we have to be silent when we're around them?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Yusei answered. "Even one footstep that is loud enough can be heard by them and they'll be able to see you. If you want to talk to others, you need to be almost silent."

"What exactly are the Quarantine Zones? And why did you make them sound so bad?" Crow asked.

"Because they're run by strict military codes and rules that if broken will get you killed. Even if it's one time, you'll either get arrested or killed. And if you go outside the walls of the Quarantine Zone and then are found as Infected, they will shoot you on sight. No mercy whatsoever," Yusei explained shocking them. "As much as it seems better to be stuck without the major risk of Infected breaking in and killing you, it isn't a life that one wants to live. In fact, most people there are afraid and terrified, though they try to hide it."

"Have you ever been in a Quarantine Zone?" Luna asked.

"When I found you guys, I was coming back from one after getting some weapons from a weapons dealer out of the Quarantine Zone. Marlene, the leader of the Fireflies, was shot on the way out. She had to go find some help from the weapons dealer and ordered me to get to the Capitol Building where the Fireflies were supposed to meet me. I had saw a flash from the room you were in and went to investigate. You know the rest from there," Yusei explained. "I've been to a couple other Quarantine Zones as well."

"Has anyone there ever seen the outside?" Leo asked.

"Depends on who you are. If you're over twenty, you were probably there the day of the outbreak. If you are twenty or a bit older, you won't remember that day. And kids won't even have a clue. If you become a smuggler, you're more likely to see what it's like on the outside of the Quarantine Zones. But most will probably never see life beyond the Zones," Yusei told them. "Not that they would probably want to."

"Are there Firefly bases in the Quarantine Zones?" Jack asked.

"We have small temporary hideouts that we only use for a few hours, max. If we had bases inside the Quarantine Zones, we might as well be committing suicide," Yusei explained.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"Like you noticed, the military want us all dead. If we had a base inside their zones, we would be found easily and most likely be slaughtered," Yusei answered grimly, looking ahead.

"Yusei," Akiza called and he looked at her, "do you have any ideas as to what they'll do to find a cure if you have to ability to make one?"

Yusei's face turned a bit grim and he quickly looked away from them, and they didn't like it. "I'm not sure," he answered but they could tell by how he looked away to answer that it was a lie.

"Hold up, Yusei," Crow ordered grabbing him to a stop. "You do have an idea and you don't want to tell us. What's so bad about it?"

"I'm sure that Marlene will explain to you what the CBI does to a person in order to make them the way they are and what they will most likely need to do in order to get a cure," Yusei answered.

"Yusei, spill it!" Jack ordered. "You can't hide something like this from us. We're your friends."

"You wouldn't like the answer," he responded refusing to look at them. "When we get to Salt Lake City, you'll learn it. But no matter what it is, don't try to stop it."

"We'll agree to that when you tell us what it could be," Akiza retorted.

"I'll at least tell you what the Cordyceps Brain Infection can do to someone if they're infected with it," Yusei responded still not looking at them.

"Tell us already, Yusei!" Crow ordered tense.

"When you get infected, the fungus becomes a growth around the entire brain. It is what takes away your higher brain functions; it's what takes away your humanity," Yusei answered still not looking at them. "Think about that for a while and then tell me what you think they'll have to do to get a vaccine… a cure." He yanked his arm back with ease before walking forward. "Come on. We need to get to Bill's before the sun sets. Runners enjoy the night before anything else."

They were quick to get to his side and follow him through the streets.


	5. Traps

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LAST OF US OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BOTH!**

Chapter 5: Traps

They walked for a few hours before they entered the edge of a town. The entire walk it was almost silent. Yusei knew it was because they were thinking and worried about what would happen to him at the Firefly base for the cure. He didn't want to tell them.

Yusei didn't care what would happen to him as long as a cure for the CBI virus was made and no one would have to suffer anymore. He knew his friends would try to stop it if they found out. He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts for the time being.

Yusei looked up and stopped, hearing screeching from a nearby building. He immediately pulled out his shotgun.

"Yusei?" Leo called. The man didn't respond and just scanned the area. He noticed a house not too far off had some runners.

"Guys, look at that house right there," Yusei told them pointing to it.

"More Infected?" Jack stated.

"Why are there so many?" Crow asked.

"Reports say that in just a few months after the initial outbreak, sixty-percent of the world's population was Infected," Yusei explained. "And the number has been steadily increasing over time."

"Sixty-percent?" Akiza repeated.

Yusei didn't reply to the question, only called as he walked, "We need to get inside the city. Once we get passed the barricades and traps, we'll need to find Bill."

"What's the safest way to get there?" Leo asked.

"Follow me," Yusei stated.

"Yusei, you need to start giving us more answers with questions like this," Jack stated as they followed him forward and towards a section. That's when they noticed a barbed-wire fence outlining the entire town. The only gap of the wire was where a building stood between the two.

Yusei reached a building across from the one that gapped the wire. Next to the building was a large, tall box. "I said you were going to need to learn to climb," Yusei stated hopping onto the box. He then grabbed the top of the roof and pulled himself up. "And you're going to need to." They looked at him shocked.

"You can't jump that gap. So what's the point?" Crow asked.

Yusei rolled his eyes for a moment. He then walked over to the side that was across from the needing-to-get-to building. He pulled up a large, durable, wooden plank from the side. He slowly dropped the plank across the gap creating a bridge.

"Answer your question?" Yusei asked sarcastically. They heard angry screeches and they looked to see some Runners coming towards him. "You need to get up here. Now!" They didn't have to be told twice. Jack and Crow helped Leo and Luna up. The Runners began to climb towards the roof. "Get to the other roof," he ordered his friends. They carefully ran over the bridge. Yusei got over last and when he was on the other roof, he kicked the board off the ledge and it went back down to the ground.

"Won't we need that to get back?" Akiza asked as they jumped back to the ground.

"If Bill pulls through for me, we won't be leaving on foot," Yusei answered vaguely.

"Who is this Bill anyway?" Crow asked.

"He's a survivor and used to be a smuggler before he settled down here. But he isn't always… stable," Yusei answered.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"It means when we do meet him, let me do that talking," Yusei ordered.

"Yusei, you're acting different than what we last knew you as," Crow commented.

"I wouldn't be shocked if I changed a bit since I left New Domino. After all I've been through here…" he stopped and shook his head. "Let's just keep going." He began to head towards the town.

"Yusei, something's bothering you," Akiza stated. He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing," he answered.

Crow grabbed his upper-left arm and stated sternly, "We're not going anywhere until you tell us what's bugging you."

"Have you figured out what they might do to me when we get to Salt Lake?" Yusei asked.

"Not really," Crow answered. "Yusei, what might they do?"

"It's not really a 'might'. It'll most likely be what will happen," he replied. "The chances of it not in order for the cure are slim."

"What will they do, Yusei?" Jack asked again.

"Since the fungus wraps around the brain, if it has to do with what makes me immune, then…" he trailed off.

"Are you saying they'll…?" Jack stopped.

"They'll kill you?" Luna finished.

"Yes… in certain ways," Yusei replied, still being slightly vague. "But we'll find out what'll happen once we get there."

"Yusei, if they'll just kill you, you can't go there," Akiza stated.

"If dying is what I'll have to do to make sure this world has another chance, then I'll accept that," Yusei responded. "The world's life is more important than mine."

"Yusei, that's not true!" Akiza retorted.

"This isn't your home. And your home needs you," Crow stated. "Don't give your life up for a place that you don't belong in."

"I was brought here for a reason," Yusei stated. "And I may not survive this. But if I die, I'll at least know it'll be because I'm helping this world survive. So no matter what the result may be, you need to promise me you won't interfere."

"I'm not promising anything, Yusei. We were brought here, too. And I get the feeling that it was to stop you from dying," Jack stated.

"We'll see who wins in the end," Yusei stated. "Because knowing the Fireflies, if they set their minds to something, they won't let anyone stop them. If you'll want to stop it from happening if it does, you'll probably have to kill some Fireflies. Do you actually think you'll be able to kill them?" The five others looked at each other nervously. "Thought so. If you still want to tag along, keep up. I'm not stopping much more unless I have to." He then began to walk again and they hurried to keep up. He looked forward at a tower of smoke and muttered, "That better be you, Bill."

"Where do you usually meet him? Leo asked.

"Different places," Yusei answered. "This is where he lives."

"Have you even ever been here?" Crow asked.

"Once," Yusei answered. "It's where he ended up owing me and the Fireflies a few favors."

"Think that smoke is him?" Jack asked.

"Better be," Yusei answered. They jumped off the roof of the building. They found the area blocked by another barbed wire fence. He walked to the gate and it was locked shut with a chain. "I'm not breaking that."

"What now, Yusei?" Luna asked.

"Come on. There's another way around," he replied. He guided them to a break in the fence and jumped down. "Careful, guys. It's a good fall." They hopped down before they heard a clicking-growling sound. "Great," he stated sarcastically.

"Is that what I think it is?" Akiza asked.

"Clickers," Yusei answered. "There are Infected in here. And probably a lot of them. Jack, Crow, be ready to use those revolvers at any moment. Akiza, be ready to call out your monsters. I'm sure your powers still work." They nodded. "Come on." He guided them to a door and up a building. He walked into a room and looked through drawers.

"What're you looking for?" Luna asked.

Yusei pulled out another pistol and some ammo for revolvers and pistol and tossed a pack of revolver ammo to each of the other men. "When your guns run out, reload them fast. There are about five shots in a revolver as you noticed that you have right now. There are twenty bullets in there. Use those guns wisely," he told them. "There isn't a lot of ammo to go around."

"R-Right," they agreed and placed it in their pockets.

"Follow me," Yusei stated.

"How did you know that we here?" Leo asked as they exited the building.

"Bill hides weapons and ammo in all sorts of places in case he gets into a jam," Yusei answered. He walked to the gate and shook it. "We're not going that way without one of us moving out."

"Is it jammed?" Akiza asked.

Yusei gestured the bar in the handles. "Yeah," he answered. "From the outside, at least. And with it sounding like there are Clickers around, I don't want to make too much noise. There are probably already Runners and Stalkers hiding out around town anyway."

"Stalkers?" Crow repeated.

"They're the Infected that are morphing from Runner to Clickers. They can still see and they have that heightened hearing that Clickers have," Yusei explained. "Trust me. It's better to stay clear of them. Think of it this way: Runners are fast, Stalkers are morphing to deadlier, Clickers can be death itself without the right knowledge and weaponry, and Bloaters are something you want to stay clear from if you can."

"Boost me up," Akiza suggested.

"I'm not sure about that, Akiza," Yusei retorted.

"How else are we going to get out?" she retorted.

Yusei rolled his eyes in boredom. He jumped up high and grabbed the edge before pulling himself up. He slid down and yanked the bar out. He opened the door. "I did say we wouldn't be able to go this way without one of us going out there. I didn't say it had to be one of you guys," he told them. "Now, come on. We need to move."

They walked through and began to walk around when Crow asked, "So say we get a car from this friend of yours, then what?"

"Then we go to the University of Colorado and see how things went there," Yusei answered.

"Yusei," Luna called and he looked at her as they went down a street. "What're you going to do? You know, when we get to Salt Lake City."

"I'll talk with Marlene first," Yusei answered. "She'll probably talk with you later on." They walked into a building that seemed safe. He pulled his bag off and looked through it. "Don't have a lot of shivs left."

"Shivs?" Akiza repeated.

"When you end up getting into hand to hand combat with a Clicker, easiest way to kill them in with a shiv," Yusei explained. He pulled out some items and put them together and combined them to create a couple makeshift shivs. "Need all you can get in this world."

"Yusei, why are you willing to stay here and sacrifice yourself? This world has gone into chaos as it is. If one person or group has a vaccine, it will only get worse," Crow stated.

"It's already getting worse as it is without the vaccine. Knowing the Fireflies, they won't be selfish and only sell the vaccine to the highest bidder. We want to help people," Yusei told him. "We are just surviving right now, though."

"How does the military even kill you guys anyway? Do they just kill you on spot?" Akiza asked.

Yusei scoffed as if thinking the question was a joke. "Not quite. It depends on whether we're outside the zones or inside. If we're inside, we're captured and then put on public execution," he answered shocking them as he put the stuff back in the bag. He stood up, sliding his bag back on. "Come on. We need to get moving." They walked out and walked through the streets. They soon came across a giant barrier. "That's Bill's work."

"Does anyone else live in this town?" Luna asked.

"As far as I'm aware, it's just him," Yusei answered.

They walked a bit farther and went down an ally. Suddenly, a Clicker came running up. "Yusei," Luna called nervously but he seemed perfectly calm. They understood why when it hit a why an a small bomb went off killing it.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"That was one of Bill's traps," Yusei answered.

"A bit paranoid maybe?" Leo responded.

"That's putting it lightly," he replied and began to walk forward.

"Let's just hope we don't blow up trying to find him," Crow stated.

"Just watch your step and you'll be fine," Yusei assured.

They slowly walked through the back allies and the others noticed another wire on one side. They came up on a truck with a fallen ladder lying on the ground. Yusei grabbed it and leaned it against the truck. He climbed up it followed by the others. They came to another bridge made of a plank. They each walked across it, with Yusei going last. While the others climbed the next ladder to the top of a room, Yusei grabbed the board and leaned it against the wall before climbing up.

As he reached the top, Leo asked, "What now, Yusei?"

Yusei merely picked up the plank and made another bridge. "Answer your question?" he replied. "Come on. We have a long way to go." They turned down and saw another Clicker standing in the space between the two roofs. Yusei brought out his shotgun and aimed it before pulling the trigger and splattering the head to mush.

"That gun is powerful," Leo stated.

"Which is a good thing with Clickers," Yusei responded. He jumped down and walked to the other roof. "Now, remember, Bill isn't the most stable of people. So when we meet, let me do the talking. Understand?"

"Yeah," they agreed.

"Don't worry. He's a good guy. He just needs some time to open up to you," Yusei assured. They climbed back down to the ground and noticed a wire to their only exit. "Stay underneath the wire. Don't touch it or it'll explode."

"Right," they agreed nervously. Yusei got into a crouch and slowly walked underneath it until he was clear. They heard a banging and saw a door shaking, like something without a mind was trying to open it.

"Uh…" Luna muttered.

"Probably a Runner in there," Yusei stated. "Let's stay clear of it for now." They turned to see a corridor, but the man stopped. He looked at a couple nail bombs attached to the door. "Back up and stay as far back as possible." He brought out his pistol and aimed it at one of the bombs while backing up slowly. The others stood behind them when they noticed the bombs as well. Yusei fired and the bombs exploded and a couple nails landed by them.

"What were those?" Crow asked picking up a nail.

"Nail bombs," Yusei answered. "Set them off, and all the metal and nails in them are shot out and will tear you to shreds." They gulped a bit nervously. Yusei slowly walked in with the others following. They walked forward when Yusei stopped and they noticed another wire only it was lower to the ground. "Carefully step over this. Do not touch it."

"We get it already. Don't touch any wires," Jack stated and they carefully stepped over and passed the wire.

They walked into a building and Crow opened the door. A fridge fell to the ground while a rope yanked him into the air by his foot. "Really?!" he exclaimed hanging. "What just happened?"

"Another trap," Yusei answered. "That fridge is the counter weight. I'll cut you down." He climbed on top of a table that had the fridge leaning against it and then onto the fridge. He began to cut when the sound of Infected hurrying up outside was heard.

"Yusei!" Crow called nervously.

"Jack, Crow, shoot the Infected while I cut Crow down. Akiza, use your monsters to keep them from the twins," Yusei ordered.

"R-Right," they agreed nervously.

Akiza summoned Black Rose Dragon while Jack and Crow drew out their guns. A Runner came hurrying in and ran towards Crow. The bird named man aimed and hit the guy in the head, killing the Infected in an instant. More came running in and Jack shot another while Crow was holding back an Infected from it trying to bite him with his arms. Jack immediately shot it and a bit of its blood got onto his face.

"Gross," Crow stated bluntly wiping it off quickly. He soon noticed one trying to reach Yusei and aimed at it. But Yusei pulled out his pistol and shot it in the head without even looking. The man quickly returned to the rope. "Whoa," Crow muttered slightly impressed with Yusei's shot.

Crow quickly fell to the ground when a Runner got on top of him. Suddenly, though, a man sliced the Runner's head off with a machete. He looked at the man as he said, holding a hand out, "Get off your ass and on your feet." Crow immediately stood. "Come on! Follow me!"

Yusei and the others hurried out, Akiza calling her dragon back, and Bill shut a garage door behind them. But as they exited, they noticed Infected climbing over the barricade.

"That's not good," Jack stated.

"Come on, come on!" the man called and led them into an alley where there was a locked entrance. "God dammit, where's that key?"

"Guys, behind us!" Luna exclaimed. Yusei shot a couple Runners while the man unlocked the door and they hurried through.

A Clicker suddenly came in, but didn't seem to notice them. Yusei and the others got down along with the man and they silently crept through the building. But a couple Runners came in, attacking Crow and Jack. Yusei immediately shot them dead before the two could get bit. However, the Clicker also heard them and went towards them. The man guided them through the truck outside and into another door.

As soon as they were all in, Yusei and the man shut the door and held it shut before the man finally locked it closed. The other five were panting a bit.

"That was close," Leo stated.

"Thanks," Luna stated. The man came up and looked at the twins.

"Bill, calm down," Yusei ordered.

"Calm down?" the man, Bill, retorted. "Calm down?! You break in and set off all my traps." Yusei sighed. "Who are these goddamn people and what're they doing here?"

"Bill, listen to me," Yusei tried. He knew the others were a bit nervous. "You owe the Fireflies some favors and I need your help."

"I owe the Fireflies some favors," he responded. "Yeah sure."

"How many times did we save you?" Yusei retorted and he tensed. "How many times did we help you smuggle things?"

"Alright, alright," Bill gave in. "I owe you a few favors."

"Now that we're seeing eye to eye, I can get to it. I need a car," Yusei told him.

"Well, it is a joke. Yusei Fudo needs a car," Bill responded. "Well, if I had one that works, which I sure as hell don't, what makes you think I would just give it to you?"

"Because if you help me, I'll let every one of the favors you owe me pass just for this one thing," Yusei replied. "And I know you don't want the Fireflies to come back to you needing you with the reason for you helping due to other favors. And you know that since I'm Marlene's next in command, I can make sure her and every other Firefly understand that you don't owe us any more favors."

Bill scoffed. "Why don't you take all of my food too while you're at it?" he responded.

"By the looks of it, you could lose some of that food," Crow replied sarcastically.

Yusei sighed while Bill pointed the tip of his machete at Crow's neck. "You listen to me, you little shit-" the man was cut off by Yusei.

"Crow, guys, cut it out. Bill, just put the machete down," Yusei tried to stop. The others sighed and backed up while Bill lowered his weapon.

"Whatever favors I owe you, they aren't worth that much," Bill stated. "Besides, I don't have one that works."

"But there is one in this town," Yusei stated.

"Parts," Bill retorted. "There are parts in this town."

"Meaning we could fix one up," Yusei responded calmly. "We're both good in mechanics and can fix a car up for it to start and work."

Bill sighed. "Alright," he gave in. He brushed some equipment off a man. "If we're gonna do this, there's some gear we're gonna need."

"Alright," Yusei responded.

"It's on the other side of town," Bill stated pointing to a place. "You help me go gather it, and maybe we can put something together that runs. But after this, I owe the Fireflies nothing."

"Fine with me," Yusei responded. "Once I reach the Fireflies again, I'll let them know."

"Good, follow me," Bill stated. "Whole goddamn town's booby trapped. Best you and your friends stay right on my ass."

He walked a bit farther and Jack stated, "Can't miss it."

"Knock it off," Yusei ordered and followed Bill, making the others hurry to stay close.

They walked out the door. "Don't leave the door open!" Bill called.

"Right," Yusei agreed and slammed it shut once the others were fully out.

"We have to cross to the other building. Up the stairs. Let's move it," Bill ordered. Jack scoffed in annoyance.

"Just, stay with me," Yusei ordered quietly. "And don't say anything that'll make him mad. Don't need one of your getting your head sliced off.

"You weren't kidding about him," Crow stated.

"Yeah, he's one of a kind," Yusei responded.

"So what kind of trouble are you in? And where the hell is Marlene?" Bill asked as they walked out.

"Marlene got shot in a QZ, I needed to get to the Firefly base in Salt Lake City, problems occurred, now I'm on my way there with these five," Yusei explained.

"Let me guess the reason you're heading to SLC. Because Marlene thinks you're immune," Bill responded.

"I've been bitten over ten months and haven't turned," Yusei retorted. "You don't think that is strange?"

"I believe you're immune. You're probably the miracle everyone's been hoping for," Bill responded as they hopped out a window and onto a building. "I hope you know what you're doing. You know what they'll do to make a cure out of you."

"I know," Yusei responded. "It doesn't matter. If it means this world has a chance at surviving, then I'll let that happen."

"Sounds like you," Bill stated bluntly.

They hopped through another window into a building. "Are you kidding me with this guy?" Akiza asked.

"So where are we going exactly?" Yusei asked ignoring her.

"My other safe house. It's more of an armory," Bill answered.

"Wait, I thought we were going to fix up a car," Leo responded.

"We? You know how to…" Yusei cut the man off.

"Bill…" he called warningly.

"It's like I said, what Yusei and I need is on the other side of town. Now, that side I don't ever go because it's filled with Infected. So we're going to need more guns," the machete carrying man answered.

They walked down some stairs and neared a door when Bill whispered, "Shhh, there's one inside." He walked in and they heard something. "Oh… I've been meaning to take care of that. Relax, it's nothin'." They walked up to see a Runner crushed by a trap.

"So Marlene was shot?" Bill questioned.

"She'll be at Salt Lake City soon," Yusei answered. "I've been gone long enough to know that."

"Yeah, sure," Bill stated.

"Sounds…" he stopped as he hit the Runner's neck with the machete, "to me…" he hit the neck again, "like might be trouble in paradise." He took one last slash and the head came off with blood spilling down.

"Gross," Luna stated.

"We'll see," Yusei responded to Bill's comment.

They turned as Bill opened the door and said, "Alright. Here we go."

They walked out to the street where there were about a dozen cars sitting there. Crow asked, "So, why don't you just fix one of these cars?"

"Oh my god, you're a genius. I mean, the whole time, why on earth had I never thought of fixing one of these cars?" Bill mocked.

"Alright, I get it," Crow replied with an annoyed tone.

"Their tires are rotted and their batteries are dead," Bill stated.

"Are you done?" Jack asked.

"Can't even begin to think what the inside of the engine blocks look like," Bill continued. "Only ones making new car batteries are the military."

Yusei heard wailing and looked around a truck to see Runners. "Oh great," Yusei commented annoyed running back from another nail bomb. Runners came hurrying towards them. "Bill, we've got Infected!" A couple runners hit the nail bomb and were killed but there were plenty more hurrying up.

Crow and Jack shot some while Yusei killed a Clicker and a couple Runners with a molotov. With Bill's help as well, and though it took a few minutes, the Infected were dead and no more seemed to be coming.

"This way," Bill called and they went through another gate.

"You picked a good place to hole up, didn't you?" Yusei asked sarcastically.

"You know, as bad as those things are, at least they're predictable. It's the normal people that scare me," Bill replied. "You of all people should understand that."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," Yusei answered. He looked at Bill as they ran up some stairs. "Sure that gate's gonna hold them?"

"Well, I locked it. And they don't have a key," he answered.

"So where to next?" Yusei asked.

"In the cellar," Bill answered. Yusei opened the cellar door and followed Bill down it, his friends not far behind. "Well, here we are." He looked Yusei's friends. "You guys, don't touch anything." Yusei closed the door behind them before Bill could say a word. Bill lit a small lantern that lit the place and said, "Let's gear up." Yusei looked at some gear while Bill loaded another shotgun. He then spoke to Yusei a bit quietly, "What'll Marlene do?"

"What do you mean?" the Firefly replied.

"You know. If the two of us are right and they'll need to kill you to get a cure, what'll she do? She trusts you more than I have seen her trust anyone. And you're her second in command," Bill explained. "Think she'll actually have the guts to kill you for it?"

"Knowing her, she'll ask me first. Depending on my answer, it'll be yes or no," Yusei answered.

"Fireflies, loyal to each other to the very end," Bill stated. "Willing to sacrifice themselves for the other. And you're friends over there? They don't seem like fighters, especially those twins. You know what? Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, I had someone that I cared about." Yusei looked at him with an unsure face. "It was a partner. Someone I had to look after and do anything for them. And in this world, that sort of shit is good for one thing: Gettin' ya killed. So you know what I did? I wisened the fuck up. I realized it's gotta be just me."

"Bill, it's not like that," Yusei responded. "It's…"

"Bullshit," Bill interrupted. "It's exactly like that." He looked up and noticed Luna and Leo looking through some comic books. "Hey!" Yusei looked and sighed. "What did I say to you when we walked down the steps?! What did I say?!"

"We were just looking at them," Luna replied.

"Don't touch!" Bill retorted sternly. Yusei shook his head in annoyance. Leo rolled his eyes. "Goddammit." He turned to Yusei again. "You keep babysitting long enough and eventually it's going to blow up in your face."

"Bill," Yusei called warningly. "Believe me, if there were a chance to get them back to where they came from safely, I would take it. I don't like them staying here with me as much as you. But they won't let me go anywhere alone at this point." Bill scoffed and shook his head. "Can we just get on with this? So I can get out of your hair and you don't have to deal with the Fireflies until we end up saving you again."

"Here," Bill stated and handed Yusei some ammo for his shotgun. "Let's get on with it." He then said as Yusei put the ammo in his pocket. "Alright, before we go any further, I got something I gotta show your friends. So they know how to make one just in case." Yusei waved them over. They walked over to it and Bill said as he put it together, "This… is a nail bomb. You saw one before. You gotta be careful with it. If this thing blows, it shreds anybody standing near it." They nodded.

"Yusei told us when we first ran into one," Akiza stated.

"So we have shotguns and bombs. What're we doing with them?" Crow asked.

"Well, every few weeks, this military caravan rides through town. I assume they're out looking for supplies. I mean, you'd be amazed at the shit they overlook," Bill explained.

"Do you always curse this much?" Leo asked.

"Pretty much," Yusei answered.

"Anyway, a few months back, they were rolling through and got overrun by this horde of Infected. They were all over the truck. It plows right into the side of a high school. Still sitting there with the battery in it," Bill continued.

"So we take that battery and put it in another car," Yusei deduced.

"Bingo. I wanted to get it, but it's too dangerous with all the Infected on that part of town. But fuck it… Yusei needs a car," Bill responded, the end mockingly.

"What if it's damage?" Yusei asked, ignoring him.

"Nah, those trucks are like tanks. It's just sitting there," Bill replied. They followed him out, though Bill told the others, "I swear to god, if you five took anything…"

"Relax, we don't need any of your stuff," Crow cut him off.

"Yusei, you are keeping an eye on them, right?" Bill asked.

"Like a hawk," he answered bluntly.

They entered a church and Luna muttered, "Wow."

"Nice play you got here," Yusei stated.

"Well, if you ever need to confess, this is the place to do it," Bill responded. He came up to a window and pushed it open. "Let's go."


	6. Cars

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LAST OF US OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BOTH!**

Chapter 6: Cars

Yusei and Bill hopped onto the roof just under it and looked at the sunset while the others followed slowly. "Look," Bill pointed in a direction that had a building with a sign on it, "there's the school."

"Alright," Yusei agreed.

"Ready?" Bill asked.

"Guess we'll find out," Yusei answered and they hopped down onto the ground. They walked by a dying fire with its kindle being burning Infected bodies.

"Oh man…" Crow stated.

"Come on. You don't need to look at that," Yusei stated and walked towards Bill.

"We've probably seen worse at this point," Jack retorted as they followed their friend.

Bill sighed. "Passed this gate, it's all new territory for me," he stated.

"That doesn't make me feel safe," Luna commented quietly.

"You guys will be fine. Just stay close," Yusei assured. They heard clicking sounds. "Keep quiet." They got low and silently walked toward the next area. Yusei focused and they walked him. He didn't make a move letting them know a Clicker was closing it. And it was true when a Clicker neared the opened in which they were all hiding behind.

Completely silently, Yusei grabbed the Clicker and killed it with one of his shivs. He dropped it to the ground and focused. He looked at Bill and placed one finger up before pointing towards the next area. Bill nodded in understanding while the others were a bit confused. He silently walked in followed by the others.

They hid behind a statue and watched to see one last Clicker in this section walking around aimlessly. Yusei grabbed his bow and an arrow and soundlessly aimed it at the Clicker's head. Without any notice, he released the arrow and it pierced right through the head, killing it.

They hurried to the next wall and Yusei focused again. He looked at Bill and did a similar gesture but put three fingers up first instead of one. They walked down the steps and Yusei silently killed the closest one. He watched as one went into the next area while the other stayed walking around the area they were in. Yusei did another gesture to Bill who nodded in understanding while the others were getting annoyed with how he was only doing gestures to Bill and only gestures that they couldn't understand. Yusei aimed another arrow and shot the final Clicker in the area they were in.

They slowly and quietly walked into the next area where three Clickers were walking around. Yusei killed the last of them with ease relieving them. They stood up and Bill said, "Nice to see you've gotten even better at killing Infected silently."

"Better than using the shotgun," Yusei responded bluntly. They walked to the gate which was locked. "Got the key?" Bill nodded and unlocked it.

They slowly walked out when a couple Infected Runners came at them. One grabbed Yusei who quickly grabbed shiv and killed it. Bill shot his gun at the final one and blew its head to smithereens. They walked out and down an alley to see another Infected. It quickly noticed them and ran at them angrily.

Bill quickly shot its head with his shotgun and killed it. They heard more Runners and a Clicker coming from another fenced area. Runner quickly appeared and the four men with guns killed them quickly. But they heard the Clicker hurrying up.

They silently walked around and through a garage. Yusei opened the door but it was tied from the other side. "Hey, why don't I go through there?" Luna suggested pointed to a dog door.

"Through the doggy door?" Bill questioned.

"Who else will fit through other than my brother?" Luna replied.

Yusei sighed seeing no other option. He pulled off the blockade while saying to her, "Be very careful."

"Right," she agreed and slid through without a problem.

"Maybe we should've given her a gun," Bill responded.

"Too late now," Yusei responded.

They turned as Luna opened the door and whispered, "There's more of those Clicker things inside the house."

"They haven't seen us yet," Yusei stated. "Be quiet and follow me."

They silently walked through the house without alerting any of the Clickers, relieving all of them. They exited to the next yard and Bill said nearly silent, "Alright, come on. On the RV and over. We should be clear."

They walked over and Leo asked Bill, "Got friends in here?"

"No," he answered at a normal voice, since they were too far from the Clickers for them to hear. "Although I got some idea of who mighta come through here." They walked through a tree house before dropping to the ground. Yusei was fine, the others winced a bit from the landing.

"You guys okay?" Yusei asked them.

"Yeah," they answered.

"That was just a hard landing," Akiza finished. Yusei nodded.

"School's on the other side of the house," Bill stated. "Let's get inside."

"Come on, guys," Yusei called and they followed Bill in.

"Hey, Yusei!" Bill called from the garage. Yusei hurried up to a one-sixth opened garage door. "Gimme a hand with this." Yusei nodded. The others came up behind them as they opened the door. They hurried through and hid behind a door to see Infected swarming the place. "What'd I tell ya? There's that truck. Sticking out of the school right there. Come on. But be quiet."

"This is going to suck," Leo muttered.

Yusei and Bill smirked at each other in amusement. They then walked through the area, trying to avoid Runners. Eventually, though, a Runner saw them and hurried to attack, growling loud. Of course, that caught the attention of several other Runners. Bill ignored any caution that said to be quiet and used his shotgun to blow the Infecteds' heads to mush. Yusei shrugged in response and quickly did the same.

They walked through the school buses and but were soon met by a horde of them. Jack and Crow began firing and after a few stressful minutes of fighting, the Infected were down.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it'd be," Bill stated. "They must be holed up somewhere else."

"Wait, _that_ was easy?" Crow questioned.

"You haven't see hard," Yusei replied. He turned back to Bill. "Let's not test our luck, though. How do we get inside?"

"Someone dropped a ladder on the bus," Bill stated.

"Give me a boost, Bill," Yusei responded. "I'll drop it down."

"Right," he agreed. He helped Yusei up. "Don't get killed up there."

"Won't try to," Yusei responded and quickly slid the ladder down.

They all quickly climbed up and across the bus with Bill saying, "We just need to get to the hood of the truck." They hopped down when Runners came hurrying up and trying to climb the other fence. Bill tried to open the nearest door but they were locked from the inside.

Yusei hurried around and opened a window that led into the school. The others hurried in and Yusei went in after them, but a Clicker grabbed his leg.

"Yusei!" Akiza called worried. Yusei hit it back and hurried in. The Clicker tried to get into the room through the window but Bill shot its head sending blood everywhere and slammed the window closed.

"You alright, Yusei?" Bill asked.

"Fine," he answered. "But I don't think that glass will hold them." Infected tried to get in through the door. "Jack, help me with this." The two men pushed a cabinet in front of the door.

Bill hurried to the hood of the car when he stated, "It's empty."

"Where to now, Bill?" Yusei asked.

"Anywhere but here," he answered. They hurried through the door and Yusei shut and locked it behind them. "Let's um… We'll sneak out the back. Follow me."

They walked down the hall silently before Runners saw them and they were forced to fight yet again.

"I hate Runners," Jack stated.

It didn't take too long before the Infected were dead. They went through a science lab and turned to the next hall when three more Runners attacked. Jack, Bill, and Yusei each shot one down.

They went down the hall to a couple door. Yusei pushed against it to find something blocking it on the other side. "Bill, help me with this," he called. They came up side by side and pushed on it. It opened enough for each of them to fit through and saw it was a rack filled with large, thick mats for some sort of sport.

"Shit, more are coming," Bill stated. "Barricade the doors." Yusei immediately pushed the original barricade back into place and much farther near the wall.

"That's not going to hold them for long," Yusei stated bluntly. Suddenly, there was a large banging on the next door.

"That don't sound good," Bill stated.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

The door suddenly opened and a Bloater walked in. They all tensed, the five remember what they saw when they first arrived. It threw a ball of spores at them. "You guys take cover and stay there!" Yusei ordered and aimed his shotgun with Bill at the Bloater. The others didn't hesitate. A couple Clickers ran towards his friends but Jack and Crow immediately shot them dead. Each hit that was taken at the Bloater, spores exploded as a cloud around its body. He looked at the bleachers. "We gotta get up there!"

"We can't climb the bleachers with all the Infected around!" Bill responded.

They fired a bit more and it just didn't seem to want to die. "Alright, that's it," Yusei stated and threw a molotov which directly hit the Bloater and burned it to death.

"Nice work, Yusei," Bill stated.

"You as well," he responded.

"Let's get on top of these bleachers. Give me a boost, Yusei," Bill stated. Yusei nodded and helped Bill up. Yusei helped the others up one by one. "Oh shit. Yusei, behind you!" Yusei turned and saw three Runners coming after them. Yusei immediately shot them and killed them. "Alright, you got 'em. Let's go." He pulled Yusei up and onto the Bleachers.

They hurried off the roof and into a small, shallow creek. They quickly found a ladder leading to one side of a fence. They quickly climbed up and over it. Once the last person was over, Bill used a broom and pushed the ladder down. They then hurried inside the house. The others went to search the house for supplies while Yusei and Bill stayed to talk.

"What do we do now, Bill?" Yusei asked.

"I'm not sure. That was plan A, B, C, all the way to fucking Z," he answered. But suddenly he paused as he looked a certain direction. Yusei turned and saw a man hanging.

"Do you know this guy?" Yusei asked.

"Frank," Bill answered.

"Who's Frank?" Yusei asked looking at Bill again.

"He was my partner," Bill answered. Yusei sighed sadly. "He's the only idiot who would wear a shirt like that." He cut the dead man down and looked him over. "He's got bites. Here. And…"

"He probably didn't want to turn, so he…" Yusei trailed off.

"Yeah, I guess not," Bill responded sadly. "Well fuck him."

They heard a car trying to run and they hurried to see Leo trying to turn a truck on. "Look what I found," Leo stated. "And it still has some juice in it."

Bill walked to the hood and stated angrily, "That's my battery. That fuckin' asshole." He turned to get into the car, ordering, "Get out." Leo didn't question and slid off of the driver's seat. He flipped the key and said, "The battery's drained but the cells are alive."

"Meaning?" Jack asked.

"Meaning, we push it, get it started, and the alternator will recharge the battery," Bill answered.

"Is that your guess?" Crow asked.

"This is a new Plan B," Bill responded. "Take it or leave it."

"What do you think, Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"Akiza, you drive. Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna, you ride. Bill and I will push," Yusei answered.

"You should check around the house. There are probably more supplies," Bill suggested. "Knowing you, you probably need a few more health kits."

"Right," Yusei agreed and walked into the house again. He went into a bedroom. He made a couple kits but noticed a note on the table. He picked it up and noticed it was a note from Frank. It read: " _ **Well, Bill, I doubt you'd ever find this note cause you were too scared to ever make it to this part of town. But if for some reason you did, I want you to know I hated your guts. I grew tired of this shitty town and your set-in-your-ways attitude. I wanted more from life than this and you could never get that. And that stupid battery you kept moaning about- I got it. But I guess you were right. Trying to leave this town will kill me. Still better than spending another day with you. Good luck, Frank**_ ".

Yusei walked back and told Bill, "Bill, I found this in there. And I… I figured you should have it."

Bill took the note and read it. He then muttered, "That's how you feel. Well, fuck you too, Frank." He threw the note down. "Fuckin' idiot." He looked at Yusei. "You ready to go?"

"Alright, Bill. Let's do it," he stated. Akiza got in the driver's seat while the others climbed into the bed of the truck. He opened the garage door and told Akiza, "Alright, put it in first."

"Already done," she responded.

"Just keep your foot on the clutch and when we begin to roll…" Akiza cut him off.

"I know," she interrupted.

Yusei and Bill began to push the car forward. It didn't take long before the car went into a roll and Akiza tried to turn the car.

"Perfect," Bill stated. They began to push the car again. Suddenly, Infected came up. "Perfect," he commented again, but this time it was sarcastic. They quickly killed the Infected with Crow and Jack's help from the truck. The two men hurried back to pushing the car forward. "If we can just make it to that hill. We just need to get it over the edge." Suddenly, more Infected came running up and they were soon killed. "We don't have much time." They car was pushed fast. "You really fucked my day up. You know that, Yusei? Huh?" One more wave of Infected were killed before they pushed it.

"Get ready, Akiza," Yusei called before the truck went over the edge of the hill and rolled. Finally, the car started up. Yusei and Bill jumped into the bed of the truck and Akiza drove forward fast.

They reached the highway leaving town when Bill called, "This'll do. Stop!" Akiza pulled the car to a stop. Both he and Yusei hopped out of the bed of the truck. "I know it's not your fault you're immune. But you nearly got us killed because of that reason. Along with your friends." Yusei shrugged in response. "Me and the Fireflies square?"

"We're square," Yusei answered.

"Then get the fuck out of my town," Bill ordered.

Yusei smirked and nodded. He walked back and Akiza scooted over so Yusei could drive. They noticed a storm hollering over in the distance but ignored it. Crow, Jack, and Leo hopped into the back seats while Luna and Akiza sat beside Yusei in the front seats.

Yusei put it into gear and drove off.


	7. Cities

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LAST OF US OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BOTH!**

Chapter 7: Cities

Yusei drove for a while, though the rest of them slept as the rain continued to pour down. Slowly, the rain let up and Luna and the others slowly woke up after that.

"Welcome back," Yusei greeted.

"How long were we asleep?" Crow asked.

"Just a few hours," Yusei answered.

"Yusei, I just thought of something," Akiza stated. "With my powers, couldn't we just ride Black Rose Dragon to this first Firefly base?"

"We could. But I don't want to know what the military would think if they saw a giant, plant monster flying through the sky," Yusei responded. "Keep in mind, CBI is a fungal infection. There's no telling what the military would do to a dragon flying in the air covered by petals and plants."

"I guess I can see that," Akiza responded.

Yusei looked forward and gave an annoyed sigh.

"What's wrong?" Crow asked.

"The city," Yusei answered. They looked ahead to see the highway completely blocked by packed cars, though the off ramp that led to the city was clear. The Firefly stopped at the intersection.

"What's so bad about the city?" Leo asked. "We live in a city."

"Here, cities are dangerous if you don't know what's in them," Yusei replied. "Remember how Bill said that it was normal people he was scared of?" They nodded. "It's because gangs live in most cities and will kill anyone who enters for supplies. They don't show mercy to anyone."

"What're we going to do?" Luna asked.

Yusei looked down in thought, _'I have all of them with me. They haven't killed anyone but Infected so far. I don't think they'll have the guts to kill non-Infected. This is probably going to get us killed…'_

"There are two options we can do," Yusei responded. "One, we can take the risk of using Akiza's powers and Black Rose Dragon. Or two, we can take the risk and go into the city. But if we do that, you guys will need to be ready to kill normal humans and not just Infected. What do you guys think?"

"I would honestly rather fly than having to kill normal people," Akiza stated.

"Same," Leo and Luna agreed.

"Jack, Crow, the final decision is yours," Yusei told them.

"Let's fly," Crow stated and Jack nodded.

Yusei nodded, inwardly sighing. He didn't like this idea, but he didn't know whether going against the gang or flying would have been better. Yusei hopped out of the car and immediately disable the battery again.

"What're you doing?" Leo asked.

"Making sure that no gangs can use this to their advantage," Yusei answered, yanking the battery out and tossing it far. "Knowing them, they'll take whatever they can and use it to kill their prey. And I know this gang. Fireflies have fought them before. They have a humvee with a 50-caliber mount on its roof."

"What do they do with the people they kill anyways?" Crow asked.

"Well, first, they scavenge the victims bodies for any supplies. If they don't find any, they tend burn the bodies. If the gang is running out of food, they'll use the bodies as their source of food," Yusei answered bluntly, not looking at them as he shut the lid of the car.

"You _are_ kidding, right?" Jack asked.

"Do you think I would kid about something like that?" Yusei asked turning to them. They shook their head nervously. "Last time we came through here, the Fireflies lost a good deal of people."

"Why would they kill people like that?" Akiza asked.

"It started with the military. This city used to be a Quarantine Zone. The people began to rise up and kill the military officers so they could rule the city themselves," Yusei explained. "After that, this place just went to gangs killing others for supplies." He grabbed his gear from the car. "But after a while, they began to lose some food. And went to eating those they killed. They kept the shoes and some items of the victims, though, as a reminder that they have a job to do to survive."

"Is this world that insane?" Crow muttered.

"In a world after an apocalypse like this… there isn't much peace to go around," Yusei answered. "Now, are we going to get going? Because gangs are probably going to be coming soon. And we'll need to find a safe place to camp for the night." The others were quick to notice the sun setting slowly.

Akiza nodded and summoned her dragon. They quickly boarded it with Yusei in front to lead the dragon to a safe spot for the night. The dragon quickly took off.


	8. Haunts

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LAST OF US OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BOTH!**

Chapter 8: Haunts

"So any ideas of where to go, Yusei?" Leo asked.

Yusei watched as the sun began to set. He had the dragon circle around a small isle by the edge of town. It was free of Infected from what they could see. "We'll land there for now," he stated. "We can get back into the air at dawn. It's too late and too dangerous to fly all night." They nodded and landed. They got off the dragon and Akiza called it back.

"Is that who I think it is?" came a familiar voice to Yusei. The group turned to see two African-Americans walking forward. One was an adult male; the other was a young boy, around Leo and Luna's age. "Yusei Fudo!"

"Henry," Yusei greeted bluntly.

"Nice to see you too," the man greeted back.

"Who are you guys?" Jack asked.

"I'm Henry. This is Sam," the man introduced.

"Hi," Sam greeted. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Crow," the bird named man introduced.

"I'm Akiza," she stated.

"I'm Jack," the man followed.

"And these two are Leo and Luna," Yusei finished.

"Hey," Luna greeted while Leo waved.

"So I see you got your brother from the hunters," Yusei commented at Henry.

"I see you made it out of the city in one peace," Henry responded. "We barely made it out with that humvee."

"Did you just make it out of there?" Yusei asked noticing how they were a bit wet.

"Yeah," Sam answered. "How are the Fireflies doing?"

"I'm going to the University of Colorado to see how well they moved to Salt Lake City Hospital," Yusei answered seeming a bit emotionless. "Once I can confirm they made it out, I'll be heading to Salt Lake."

Henry grinned. "You know, for what it's worth, I'm really glad we spotted you," he stated. "There's a radio tower on the other side of this cliff. Okay? Place is going to be full of supplies." Yusei sighed and nodded. "I know you. You're happy you didn't kill me back then." The others seemed a bit nervous when he said that.

"I was the one who stopped the Fireflies from shooting you," Yusei retorted. "Just be happy I did that. The only reason I did anyway was because we needed to see if you had information on the hunters."

"And when I told you about finding Sam, you let me go. Despite your fellow Fireflies' suggestions," Henry stated. "Proud of that?"

Yusei sighed and closed his eyes. "Let's just find the tower," he stated. "We can worry about the past later."

Henry nodded with a small grin. "We're going to search this area. See what we can find," he stated as he and Sam ran in one direction.

"Did something happen between you and that guy, Yusei?" Crow asked as they walked to look around as well.

"Long story," Yusei replied. "It was back when the Fireflies went into the city. Henry was running around when he shot at us, thinking of us as the gang members that we call 'hunters'. The other Fireflies tried to shoot back. But when I noticed he was alone, I got suspicious and order a man named Donald to subdue him and take him for questioning. We went to a secure building clear of hunters and I started asking him questions. When I asked him why he was alone, he told me he got separated from his friends and younger brother. He then said he's been looking for his brother ever since. Told me Sam's name and I sighed. The others told me that I should kill him in case he was lying. But I decided against it, seeing no lies in his words, and let him go. The others weren't sure about it; but when I explained to them that I couldn't see any lies and they knew how could I was at detecting them, they accepted it and we hurried to grab any supplies and get out of the city before the hunters killed us. Marlene was leading another squadron on the other side of town. When we met near the bridge, the humvee came and began shooting us. A few of our men went down. To ensure that the hunters didn't get the gear we had, our men and us took their gear and left."

"How hard is it to get a humvee around here? Does every gang have one?" Leo asked.

"Thankfully, no. In fact, the only gang I've ever met that has one is the gang in that city. They probably got it when they took over the QZ from the military," Yusei replied.

Luna then noticed a boat in the distance. "Hey, maybe we can find something in that boat over there," she suggested.

"Let's go check it out," Yusei suggested.

"Keep your eyes peeled!" Sam called.

"We know," Crow retorted sounding annoyed. Yusei smirked a bit as he heard Sam chuckle.

"Whoa," Luna muttered as they got onto the boat. Yusei walked into the pilot area.

"What?" Yusei responded.

"Never thought a boat could get like this," she responded while the others seemed to be in the same position she was in.

"Well, what do you expect for a world like this?" Yusei asked. He picked up a few supplied before jumping to a lower deck. He stopped as he turned and picked up a necklace taking the others interest.

"What's that Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"A Firefly pendant," Yusei answered bringing it up and showing it to them. He flipped it over to see a name on the back. He sighed and closed his eyes. "This was Josh's."

"Who's Josh Scheffler?" Jack asked reading it.

"An old friend who died when we tried to exit the city," Yusei answered.

"How did it end up here, then?" Crow asked.

"Someone probably found it and took it," Yusei answered. They walked further down and ended up at a dead end. "We need to find another way around."

"You seemed pretty tense around that Henry guy," Akiza stated.

"Yeah, well, when if he shot at you when you first met, you would be a bit tense too," Yusei retorted. "Especially since you don't know who you can trust exactly in this place."

"They seem alright," Luna stated.

"With Sam around, looks like Henry has gotten better," Yusei responded calmly. "Come on, we need to meet up with them."

"Do you think everyone had boats back before this chaos started?" Leo asked.

"From what I've heard, before the CBI pandemic hit, things were pretty similar to back at New Domino. But they didn't play Duel Monsters and their technology was a little less advanced," Yusei replied. "So, I doubt _everyone_ had boats back then."

"Hey, Yusei! I think we found something!" called Sam's voice.

"Let's go," Yusei called and they hurried up behind Sam as he climbed up the cliff a bit with water running down it. Yusei helped the twins up who were slipping a bit on the slippery rocks. They followed Sam to a sewer entrance.

"Hey, I think this goes all the way through," Henry stated. "Gimme a hand with this." Yusei nodded.

"How do you know Infected aren't down there?" Akiza asked.

"If there are, I'm sure you guys can manage taking some down with us," Yusei replied. "You've already done it." He turned to Henry. "Alright, same time."

"Let's do it," Henry stated and they slowly opened the hatch.

"Alright, you guys, go," Yusei ordered. They slowly, but hurriedly, went into the sewer. Henry held it up while Yusei slipped in and held the hatch open by the top from inside. "Alright, come on." Henry hurried in and Yusei let it close. They hurried to catch up to their friends.


	9. Sewers

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LAST OF US OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BOTH!**

Chapter 9: Sewers

"Sam, stay close," Henry ordered.

"I know," he responded.

"Good, someone's finally learning," Henry retorted.

They walked into an open field with water flooding the ground. There were two ways to go. "I'll see what's over here," Yusei stated.

"We'll check this side out," Henry stated. "You guys, go with Yusei. I'm not sure if he trusts me enough to leave me in your care."

Yusei just waved for his friends to follow him and they hurried up. Yusei tossed Crow a flashlight while turning his on, saying, "Flip that on and use it. But don't lose it."

They walked a bit further and Akiza stated, "I'm not a fan of this place."

"I know. I'm really getting some bad feelings about it," Jack agreed.

"I understand. But we don't have much of a choice," Yusei responded. "Come on." They reached a fallen pipeline and Yusei hopped over it without a problem. The others were slowly behind, Leo and Luna being careful since their size didn't allow them easy ways to get over it. They came up to a room with a fence blocking it. Yusei noticed the door was blocked.

Leo walked over to a vent that led inside the room. "If you can open that, I can get inside and move that thing in front of the door." Yusei sighed a bit but nodded and removed the hatch. A large rat came scurrying out and the others jumped back, though Yusei didn't budge.

"That was a big rat," Luna stated.

"If no more are coming out this side, there aren't anymore in there," Yusei stated. "Go do your thing, Leo."

Leo slowly crawled through it and Yusei came back to the door and watched as he came out the other side. Leo got up and quickly pulled the box in front of the door out of the way.

"Thanks, Leo," Yusei responded as they walked in.

They walked around and Yusei grabbed some items. He then noticed a note on a small table. He picked it up. "Is that a note or something?" Luna asked.

"Yeah," Yusei answered while reading it. "Some man named Ish came down here to hide from people and Infected. Says this place is safe since limited entrances and exits make it easier to defend. Not sure how true that is."

"Hey, Yusei," Akiza called as she grabbed something. "Is this sugar?" He gently took it from her and nodded. "Why would he have sugar down here?"

"To make bombs," he answered.

"Bombs?" Crow questioned. "How can you make bombs out of sugar?"

"By using the right materials," he began to use it and put it with an explosive material in his bag, "you can make a smoke bomb." He put it together and slid it into his bag. "It creates a concussive blast while putting a close of smoke in the air. It dazes those near it and allows someone an easy way to get away from whatever is attacking you. It's especially useful when you're near Clickers. Of course, sugar is hard to come by here. So you don't want to use these lightly. I only have a couple in my bag before this last one I made. It's why I didn't use them with the Clickers back in Lincoln."

"Huh," Jack responded.

"Come on. We need to get back to Henry and Sam," Yusei told them and they walked out and met the two on the other side thanks to a small pathway between the two channels of sewer pipes.

"This way," Henry stated. "Looks like a path up ahead."

They hurried across a platform and into an open, grated wall. They entered what seemed like a maintenance area, but a parking lot above had collapsed a bit through the ceiling.

"Can we get out through that way?" Sam asked.

"Nah," Henry answered looking at it. "There's no way to reach that."

"Well, I can't swim," Sam stated.

"There's a generator over there. It could bring something to help you over," Yusei responded.

"I can't get over there," Sam responded.

Yusei turned with Henry and noticed an opened with the door closed. Henry walked over and tried to use the wheel by it to open the doorway, but said, "It's jammed."

"I'll find something to open it," Yusei answered diving into the water. He went underwater by the door while grabbing another Firefly pendant along the way. He saw a pipe jammed into it below water. And pulled it open with a little effort. He swam back up to the surface and onto the platform by Henry. "Try it now."

"Alright, here we go," Henry stated and turned the wheel until it was opened enough for Yusei to swim through.

"I'll go have a look," Yusei told him. "You keep an eye out and keep my friends and your brother safe."

"Right," Henry agreed.

"We'll come with you, Yusei," Crow stated.

"No," he immediately denied. "You stay here where I know you'll be okay for now. I'll be back soon." Before they could argue anymore, he dove into the water and disappeared into the next room.

Yusei swam through and into the next room. He climbed up some stairs onto the next area. He quickly saw a wooden platform on the next level with a ladder leading to it. Yusei quickly climbed it. As he reached for the boarded, he paused dreading what he heard coming from behind the door. _'Infected,'_ he thought. _'And where there's one, there are a lot more.'_

Yusei hurriedly slid the board over and walked to the door. He listened closely to hear what was on the other side. _'Two Clickers,'_ he thought.

He silently opened the door. He grabbed one silently and used a shiv to kill it without making much of a noise. He sighed in relief as the other didn't hear it. He walked up to the last and killed it just as swiftly.

With both down, Yusei grabbed some supplies and slid them into his bag. He stepped down the ladder and Henry called, "Yusei, you okay?"

"Yeah!" he called back. "Still in one piece!" He dove back into the wooden platform and pushed it back. "This'll do, Sam?"

"Yeah, thanks," he responded.

"Sam, you get on so I can swim you over there," Yusei suggested. "Turn on the generator after that."

"Right," he agreed and jumped onto the platform.

Yusei pushed it over while Crow asked, "What took you so long anyways?"

Sam climbed onto the next area while Yusei answered, "Clickers."

"There are Clickers down here?" Henry asked.

"Yep," Yusei answered. Sam pulled the trigger on the generator and it started up with ease. "You guys, get onto that. Sam, hit the switch and slid them over." He nodded and the others got on before the young boy hit it and it moved over.

Yusei pushed the board to the side as the others got up and Henry helped Yusei out. As Henry pulled him up, he said, "I gotta admit, I'm impressed. You really know how to do things right."

Yusei stood up and said, "I'm a Firefly. What do you expect?"

"True enough," Henry replied. "Come on."

They walked through the halls. They reached a closed door and Luna asked, "Are we really going in there?"

"No other choice," Yusei replied. He opened the door and stopped as some bottles fell from the ceiling.

"That's a sound trap," Henry stated.

"A what?" Leo responded.

"It's a sort of alarm," Yusei explained.

"I don't hear anything," Crow stated.

"Someone used to live here," Yusei responded.

"That doesn't seem like that's the case anymore," Akiza stated.

"Who would stay in here?" Sam asked.

"Someone who thought they could keep this place safe," Henry answered. They walked a bit and Sam and Luna noticed a soccer ball.

"Hey, Luna, want to try something?" Sam asked as he grabbed the ball.

"Sure," she answered.

"I'll stand between those posts and you try to kick it passed me," Sam explained.

"Are you sure?" Luna questioned, worried about hitting the boy with the ball.

"Come on," Sam stated. Yusei grinned as Sam handed the ball to Luna while he went and stood between two posts against the wall. "Go ahead!" Luna kicked it and Sam caught it before it could hit the wall. "Nice, Luna!"

"Thanks," she responded.

"Alright, you two," Yusei called. "We need to get moving. With Clickers being in that back room, I don't want to stay here too much longer and find out what else is down here."

"Right," they agreed.

Luna set the ball down and Henry and Yusei walked through the next hall. As they neared a corner, they heard familiar noises.

"Hear that?" Leo whispered.

"Infected," Yusei replied tense.

They walked through a doorway when and down some stairs when they noticed some Runners coming at them. Yusei shot one down immediately while the other grabbed Sam who struggled to hold it back. Henry immediately shot it dead. One last Runner was killed by Crow before they noticed a Clicker running up. Yusei and Henry quickly killed it with their guns.

"Well, I guess we know what happened with these people," Akiza stated.

"Seeing as there have been Clickers," Yusei responded, "they've been gone for awhile."

"We keep moving forward. All we can do is hope there aren't any more of them," Henry stated. Other than Yusei, they each gave him an unsure look. "Doubtful, I know." They continued their trek through the sewers and soon came up to another sewer grate with another opened to the right and a hole to the left

"Hey, think that leads out?" Akiza asked.

"Could be. It's too high for a boost, though," Henry answered. "Maybe there's another way. Yusei, you check over there."

Yusei nodded and went to the opening which had a closed door. He slowly opened it, but a barrel fell. He immediately knew what that meant. He pulled Sam back as a large metal door separated him and Sam from the others.

"Sam!" Henry called.

"Yusei!" the others followed as they each ran to a small window in the door.

"I'm fine," Sam reassured his brother.

"That was me," Yusei stated. "I must've triggered another trap that let down this safety gate or something. Henry, see if we can lift this." They each went to try to pull it up but they couldn't get it to budge. They quickly heard Clickers closing in. "Henry, get you and all of them out of here. I'll meet you at the radio tower with Sam. Jack, Crow, Akiza, keep each other safe."

"Sam, you stay close to him," Henry ordered.

"Henry, we need to move!" Akiza stated.

"You keep him safe!" Henry ordered Yusei.

"Go!" Yusei immediately ordered back and they ran off. Clickers came out chasing them while Yusei shushed Sam quietly. When they were gone, Yusei said in a near whisper, "Come on. We're going to be fine."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sam responded with the same level of voice.

"Alright, let's see if we can find a way out of here. Okay?" Yusei stated. He listened closely and heard some more Clickers.

They walked forward and saw an Infected walking around. "Didja see that?" Sam asked as he came up behind Yusei.

"Stay behind me," the man ordered. "If I run, you run." He handed the boy a small shotgun called a Shorty. "Use this to defend yourself if you get attacked by Infected and I can get to you immediately. But no other reason, do you understand?" Sam nodded and took the gun. Yusei focused again and in a near silent whisper, "These aren't Clickers."

"Wha-What are they then?" Sam asked.

"Stalkers," Yusei answered. "Which means we are not getting through here without shooting them. Even if we were as silently as can be, not only do they hear like a Clicker but their as fast and can see as Runner."

"Not good, then," Sam stated.

"Just stay close, stay hidden until you get attacked," Yusei ordered and Sam nodded. "I'll keep you safe. Your brother will have my head if I don't." Sam grinned in amusement with how true it was and nodded.

They slowly and silently walked out and through a large gap in the hole large enough for them to crouch under. They walked through and stopped at the edge. Yusei looked at Sam and pointed to the ground to say to stay before he put a finger to his lips to tell him to stay silent. Sam nodded and silently sat down.

Yusei silently walked out and hid behind a large stack of boxes. He listened to figure out how many were in there and deduced there were seven Stalkers in the area. _'Those are not odds that I like,'_ he thought.

He heard a screeching of a Stalker and turned as one came at them. Seeing no point of staying silent at this point, he took his shotgun and killed them in an instant. Three more came in a hurry and Yusei shot them quickly. _'Four down, three to go,'_ he thought. He then added to keep himself hopeful, _'At least they're stupid enough to come straight at me while I have a shotgun.'_

Two came running up again and Yusei quickly killed them. He quickly reloaded and turned as the final Stalker came hurrying up. It fell to the ground dead and Yusei called quietly, "Alright, Sam. They're gone for now."

Sam slowly walked out. "You did it," he stated looking at the dead corpses.

"We need to keep moving. You good?" Yusei responded.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Then let's get out of this place," Yusei told him and they walked around a bit for ammo and supplies.

"I bet there were a lot of them here. People, I mean," Sam commented as they walked into a bedroom with a few beds set around the area.

"It looks like it," Yusei responded.

They walked into an area that seemed similar to a bedroom, but held a board that looked like something from a classroom with the alphabet being on a white board.

"Look at this place. It's like a classroom," Sam commented. "Why couldn't they keep it safe?"

"I wish I knew," Yusei answered. "They didn't deserve it, though."

"If there were a cure, how long do you think it would be before the cure wouldn't work on a person anymore?" Sam asked. "So people didn't have to suffer this."

"I would assume the stopping point of which the sure would work would be around between Stalker and Clicker. By that point, the fungus is too heavily infected in them," Yusei answered. "I would assume the easiest time to cure someone is just before they turn into a Runner and it would turn harder when they became a Runner."

"Think we'll ever find a cure?" Sam asked as they walked back through the room until they reached a ladder, but it was too hard to reach.

"Maybe one day," Yusei answered. "Sam, do you think you can knock that ladder down?"

"Yeah," he answered.

Yusei went to the wall and cupped his hands together for Sam's foot. "Go ahead," he stated.

"I can't believe I'm helping the king Firefly," Sam stated as he got to the top.

"Is that what they call me?" Yusei asked as Sam let the ladder down.

"Yeah, pretty much. But it makes sense. I mean, you help Marlene lead the Fireflies. You two lead them together. People have always referred to her as the queen Firefly. And after you came along and people found out you were her second in command and her go-to leader, people started to call you king Firefly as a nickname sometimes," Sam asked while Yusei climbed up.

Yusei gave an amused smirk. "Thanks for the help, kid," he told the boy.

"Come on!" came Henry's voice.

"Is that Henry?" Sam asked.

"Sounds like it," Yusei answered. "Come on."

They hurried through the last corridor and jumped onto the ground when gunshots were heard along with the blast lights flashing. The group hurried out.

"Sam!" Henry called as the others greeted Yusei.

Infected came out and Yusei called seeing there were too many to take care of, "Come on! Come on!" He pushed the others forwards and ran just behind them to ensure they got through. They hurried through the next doorway. Yusei slammed it closed and told the others, "Back away from the door!"

"Yusei!" Henry called and the man turned to see he was pushing against a door with a bar sealing it shut. "If we push together…" Yusei nodded and helped Henry push at it.

Suddenly, Luna called, "Sam!" They looked to see Sam crawling through the vent. "He just crawled through!"

"He what?!" Henry exclaimed shocked. They turned to see Sam pushing the next grate open and crawling out. "Sam, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Getting us out of here!" he answered standing up and hurrying to the door.

"Well, hurry up then," Henry retorted.

Sam quickly pulled the rod out and opened the door. They hurried through, Yusei staying behind to cover them from the back while they hurried up stairs. They ended up at a locked door.

"Boost me up! I can fit over that window," Luna called.

"Make it fast," Yusei ordered as Henry helped her over the window. "Sam, Leo, go with her."

"What about you and Henry?" Sam asked.

"And what about the rest of our friends?" Leo added.

"We'll be fine," Yusei answered. "We can defend yourselves better than you. Just go!" The two other youngest reluctantly went out. "Get ready." They others tensed as they heard the Infected coming.

"Here we go," Henry stated.

A couple Runners were the first ones to enter and went at Yusei who killed them with his pistol instantly. But it wasn't long before the rest flooded it. Yusei shot a couple Clickers down, while Jack and Crow shot some Runners. A Runner grabbed Henry who was holding it back. Yusei immediately shot it in the head, killing it.

More and more came in before there were only a couple Runners and Clickers left. Yusei shot a Clicker with his shotgun and the Runners were quickly taken down by Jack and Crow. A Clicker though grabbed Yusei, who grabbed another shiv and stabbed its neck, killing it while breaking his shiv.

"Door's open! Come on!" Luna called.

Yusei turned to see Jack and Crow moving through after Akiza with him and Henry waiting for a second. "Come on," Henry ordered and the two ran through. As soon as they were through, Yusei shut the door before helping Henry move a heavy cabinet in front of the door, keeping it from ever being opened again. They were all panting a bit to calm himself down. Henry took a deep breath and said, "Fresh air…"

"Are you guys alright?" Yusei asked.

"Wha…? Look at this," Sam ordered and they turned to a marking on the wall of the building that said, " _ **Warning: Infected inside. Do not open**_ ".

"Are you kidding me?" Crow groaned.

"Thanks for the warning on the other side," Leo stated sarcastically.

"So where's this tower?" Yusei asked Henry.

"We're close," he answered. "C'mon, let's go."

They walked forward and away from the door.


	10. Towns

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LAST OF US OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BOTH!**

Chapter 10: Towns

"That was a close on, huh?" Sam stated as they walked.

"Closer than you think," Jack stated.

"Yeah, not one of our finest moments. But we made it out," Henry stated. They ran out into a small town and he called pointing to a tower in the distance, "Hey, look at that! Yep. What'd I tell you, huh?"

"Before we go getting cocky, let's get to it," Yusei answered. "There's no telling what's in this town."

"Sounds like something the king Firefly would say," Henry stated as they walked down the streets.

"King Firefly?" Jack repeated.

"That's what everyone calls Yusei nowadays," Henry explained. "Marlene's the queen Firefly. Yusei is her second in command and the leader right next to Marlene. She looks to him for leading aid and any sort of leading positions possible. So people call him the king Firefly as a result."

"But he's only been here ten months," Akiza retorted.

"Marlene knows who she can trust most in her nest," Sam stated. "At least, that's what we've heard about her. I've never met her and Henry has only met Yusei. But no one does anything without her or Yusei's call."

"And honestly, I think she made the right choice by picking Yusei as her next up to lead the Fireflies," Henry added. "This man knows when to kill and when not to kill, he is a natural leader, he protects his own, and he can well take care of himself. It's no wonder why Marlene picked him, when you actually think about it."

"Why do you take such an interest in the Fireflies?" Luna asked.

"If we got the chance, we would join them," Henry stated.

"I'm not sure if you guys are ready for what it takes to be a Firefly," Yusei told the two people in front of them. "It isn't easy to become one. Yeah, you can kill and shoot, but it takes more than that to be one."

"Yeah, we know. But if we train with you guys, we'll gain what we need to be one," Sam responded.

"We'll see," Yusei responded.

"Really think they could become Fireflies?" Crow whispered to Yusei.

"If they truly wanted to and set their mind to it, probably," he answered. "But I don't think they understand just how hard training to be one is. For now, though, let's get out of here. We still need to get to a place to rest." They nodded. Yusei walked to catch up to Henry to talk a bit about where they were going.

Sam came by Luna and Leo. "So, that was intense, wasn't it?" he asked the twin.

"Oh yeah," Leo answered.

"My heart's still pounding from it," Luna followed.

"How did you guys meet Yusei?" Sam asked them.

"It's a long story," Luna answered. "We knew him before he became a Firefly and then he disappeared for ten months. We met him again outside a zone and have been with him heading to the next Fireflies base ever since."

"No wonder you seem to get along well," Sam stated. "He really knows how to protect you guys, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Luna answered.

"He's good like that," Leo added.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Sam ran up to Yusei and held out the Shorty to him. He whispered to the Firefly, "Thanks for the gun."

"Keep it until we reach the tower," Yusei told him also in a whisper. "We don't know what's here. If you're going to become a Firefly, you'll need to learn to defend yourself and hold your own. Just don't let your brother see it until you have to use it for defense. He won't like you having it anyway."

"Thanks," Sam responded and put it back in its pocket.

Luna came up with the others and asked Sam, "What do you think this place was like before the Infected?"

"I can't even imagine," he answered. "Since I'm so young, I haven't seen a world without Infected. I wish there was a cure or something. So this could all stop." The four Signers and Leo glanced down in worry. They were beginning to see how people felt about the pandemic and why Yusei was so determined to be okay sacrificing himself for this world. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just a thought," Luna responded.

"What kind of thought?" Sam asked.

"If a person, a friend of yours had to be killed for a cure, would you allow it to happen?" Leo asked.

Sam looked up as if in thought, while Yusei was listening closely. The boy slowly answered, "I'm not sure. I mean, if you're sacrificing yourself for it, it would be like being a martyr or something for the entire world. But your friends who you know would probably be hurt for a long while of you being dead. Especially if they were close friends."

Yusei looked down for a moment. _'I don't want my friends to be like that. And there's the ones in New Domino who would never see me again and probably be upset that I died. But, what about this world? Should I really allow them to suffer this forever because of my personal problems?'_ he thought. _'No. My friends will find a way to get over my death and let life return to normal. This world will only get worse and more people will be killed if I don't do this. I have no choice.'_

"Are you guys doing okay right now?" Yusei checked in.

"Yeah," they answered.

"Don't worry. It's just a bit farther," Henry stated.

They walked by some houses that said things like: " _ **I HAVE A GUN! U LOOT I SHOOT! Will shoot to kill**_ " and another said, " _ **Will shoot on sight**_ ".

"Lots of friendly people lived here," Sam commented reading it.

"First few months after the outbreak, they had a lot of lootin'," Henry explained. "Everyone got paranoid." He looked at Yusei. "Know about that, Yusei?"

"I've heard about it. Everyone barricaded themselves in their homes. Then supplies started running low," he replied. "That's when you saw what people are really capable of."

"You think a cure would stop all this killing?" Henry asked. "I heard Sam and your friends asking about that earlier."

"I'm not sure," Yusei answered. "The Fireflies, knowing them, would do all they could to help all those Infected make it. If the military had it, well, Fireflies would be goners and they would pick and choose who was better to be given the cure and who would be better to let die. But knowing them, they would only choose those in the military to save and let civilians get shot down and rot. If any gangs got the cure, well, there would be no reason for a cure to be made. After a cure would be made, I'm sure things would eventually go back into order. Depending who got the cure, at least. Maybe the military would eventually wisen up and help normal people instead of helping only themselves. Gangs might even eventually split up seeing much better options than to stay and kill others for food and supplies."

"That's the way I would think it would go. People get the cure, do what they can to help others who are Infected, stop so much murder over little things that don't need to happen, and eventually order would return," Henry stated. "Let's just hope one day that little miracle will come and save us all." That shot the others except for Sam, Yusei, and Henry again hard. They could feel a bit of guilt from wanting to keep Yusei alive while this world suffers.

"It will come," Yusei stated. "Hopefully soon."

' _It feels like we're being selfish,'_ Luna thought. She noticed Leo touch his upper arm whatever was there was hidden by his sleeve. "Leo?"

Yusei looked at him subtly, hearing Luna's soft call. He noticed Leo let go of his arm and had a sinking feeling he knew what happened. _'He got bit, didn't he?'_ he thought worried.

They heard barking from a couple dogs. "Oh, dogs," Luna commented. She then noticed a couple further down the street.

"Stay away from those," Yusei stated. "They are like ones from New Domino or the zones. These are wild."

"I just realized. If the infected takes hold of people, why doesn't it take hold of dogs and other animals?" Sam asked.

"Because where Infected usually bite are places that'll kill animals before they can turn," Yusei answered bluntly. "If any animals get Infected, it'll be due to some other way of getting the virus. Probably from eating any of the fungus or an Infected's body. But I haven't seen any animals Infected."

"Let's just knock it down to that animals are a lot smarter than humans when it comes to safety," Henry stated. "They know what to eat and what not to eat, and they know what to stay away from and what to go after."

"Probably," Yusei agreed.

They walked into a house for a moment to gather any supplies. Yusei made another nail bomb, two shivs, and a couple molotovs. He carefully slid them into his bag. He walked towards the living room where the twins and Sam were playing darts. Luna was doing alright, Leo missed a couple times, and Sam was right behind Yusei.

"It's a tie between me and Sam," Luna stated.

"No, no, you clearly got destroyed," Sam teased.

"How did she get destroyed? That's practically a tie," Leo asked.

"Yeah, okay," Sam continued. He playfully punched the twins by their shoulders making all of them laugh a bit.

"You guys go find food if you can," Yusei told them. "I'm sure you need some."

They smiled and nodded before running off. Yusei turned as Henry stepped next to them. Three other eldest others were listening behind the wall as Henry said, "There'll come a day where kids can just be kids again."

"Yeah," Yusei answered. "One day. Now, let's go. It's getting dark and I don't want to be fighting Infected if there are any here in the night."

"Right," Henry agreed. They walked out to the kitchen to see the three kids had found a few granola bars to eat. The three were done quickly and the dark skinned man asked, "Better with food?"

"We haven't eaten too much in a while," Luna stated. "I guess we really did need a bit of food." Leo and Sam nodded.

Yusei grinned. "Come on, you guys," he called. "We need to get out of here and to a safe place to camp out while there's still light."

They walked down a hill and hit a dead up. On brick was a graffiti painting of a bug of some sort. "Fireflies were here," Henry stated.

"Yeah," Yusei agreed. "This is probably one of the routes they took from Boston."

"You know where to go, right? Like where's your first destination again?" Sam asked.

"I need to get to the University of Colorado. It's one of the bases of the Fireflies. We were moving out of it after we were done at the Boston QZ," Yusei explained. "I'm going to check how things went and then going to the Salt Lake City Hospital base. That's where those at the University were going to next."

"And you're okay with us coming with you?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. We need more than me and Jack and Crow to help us fight the Infected. Besides, if you really want to become Fireflies, you'll have to tag along for the ride," he answered.

Akiza walked up and whispered to Yusei, "Speaking of rides, why don't we just take Black Rose Dragon to the tower?"

"Because I don't want them knowing about your powers just yet," he answered. "Not until I know they are ready to learn about it. They don't even know about me being immune. If I don't trust them enough to tell them I'm immune, yet, I don't trust them enough to tell them you have powers that can summon deadly monsters if you use them in the wrong way."

"Right," she agreed.

"Let's go," Yusei told all of them. "The sun is getting lower."

"Come on, guys," Henry called.

They went behind another house and down some stairs before jumping off a ledge. Yusei going last. Something caught his eye, though. Something shimmering in a window of a house. _'Almost like…'_ he stopped and immediately yelled at the ones below him, "Get down and behind the car now!" He dropped and as soon as he hit the ground, a bullet shot passed him.

"How did you know about that?" Sam asked.

Yusei pointed to the window of the house where they saw the flash of light hitting glass. "It's a scope," he answered.

"Sniper," Henry stated angrily.

"You stay here," Yusei began.

"No…" Luna immediately began but Yusei cut her off.

"Before you guys start arguing- I need you to keep him busy," he told them. "I'm going to go around and try to get an angle on him."

"Okay," Jack agreed.

"Hey," Crow called before Yusei could step out. "Be careful." Yusei nodded and ran to another car just missing getting shot.

"Go on! Do it again!" the sniper called out. Yusei tensed before vaulting over the car and sliding behind a large stack of logs. A bullet graze his shoulder. "I fucking see you! Go back to where you fucking came from!"

Yusei looked at a house with no door. He calmed himself down and darted into the house, managing to disappear before the man could shoot. The others were worried when they couldn't see him and it didn't help when a gunshot went off.

Yusei, however, was fine and had just shot another thug. He ran through the house out the back door and hid behind a wall.

"I can still see you!" the man called as Yusei hid behind another pile of logs.

"Why isn't he shooting from there?" Sam asked quietly.

"The sniper has all his attention on him. If he tried shooting the sniper at this distance, he would get hit since he would have to aim. Even with a scope," Henry explained. "That's what a Firefly does. They wait for the right moment to attack and do so with skill."

"Like when Yusei had me hide for a bit while he took out those Stalkers in the sewers," Sam stated.

"You faced _Stalkers_ while you were in there?" Henry questioned.

"Yusei took care of them pretty quickly. He had me hide in this hole underneath a pillar that went between two areas of the room while he killed them," Sam explained. "He made sure I didn't get bit."

"Like I said, he protects his own and those he feels he is responsible for," Henry stated. He smirked. "He gave you a gun just in case, didn't he?"

"Uh, maybe…" Sam responded.

"He probably thinks I'll rip his head off for giving you a gun," Henry stated. But he got tense as he saw Yusei get behind the stairway of a burned building.

"He's behind that burned down house!" the sniper stated.

"Does that mean he's got friends?" Luna asked nervously. It was answered though when three men came around near Yusei. He quickly shot them down and moved around back. They heard two shots and a man crying out.

Yusei held a bleeding shoulder than the man had managed to scrape pretty well with a bullet. He ignored the pain and hopped over a fence. They didn't seem to notice him and he snuck in through the back with ease. He grabbed a couple things while he was in the kitchen before crouching in an alcove between the living room and the kitchen that also led to the bathroom. Yusei listened carefully and noticed a man closing in on his location. He watched carefully before the man walking in unknowingly. Yusei grabbed in and silently strangled the man. Once he was dead he lightly set him on the ground and thought, _'I'm sorry. But I have to protect my friends and I, and you, your friends, and your sniper are not making that easy. If only there were a way around it.'_

He focused again and noticed another thug dangerously close to him. The man came around the corner and noticed the first dead man without noticing Yusei. Yusei did the same thing with the man until he was dead and set him down. He listened again and saw that there were a couple in the room to his right.

He reached into his back and brought out a nail bomb. Yusei emotionlessly threw the bomb and the two men walked to it. As soon as one of the thugs touched the bomb, it exploded, killing them instantly.

Yusei focused again and thought slightly relieved, _'That's all of them other than the sniper. He should be easy to handle, though.'_ He looked up the stairs and silently crept up them. He went to the third floor. As he entered the room of the sniper, he didn't see anyone from just behind the doorway. He slowly stood up and listened to see the man waiting on the other side of the door with a knife in hand. _'I'm not going to get out of fighting him in close combat.'_

"You know, if you wanted to fight hand to hand," Yusei called, "you shouldn't have chosen a Firefly to do it with." He stepped around the corner and grabbed the man who tried to slice him with the knife.

"You ain't no Firefly," he stated. "Unless… y-you're the king Firefly, aren't you?" Yusei pinned the knife arm to the wall with an shiv pressed against his throat. "Kill me if you want. I got nothing better to live for."

"I don't want to kill you," Yusei told him. "The Fireflies aren't like that. But I do kill Infected and thugs who try to kill other Fireflies and my friends. I'm sorry." He then sliced the man's throat who fell dead against the wall. "Rest well. I'm sorry."

Yusei heard gunshots and knew exactly what that meant. He ran to the sniper rifle and look through the scope. He saw his friends running from some more thugs. Henry, Jack, and Crow trying their best to fight them off.

Yusei aimed his new gun at a thug closest to them and shot the thug down in a second. "Nice gun," he stated as he popped out the last bullet and recocked it. He shot another thug down and his friends looked at where the shots were coming from. "Get over here, now!" Yusei ordered. Of course, they were immediately pinned down behind a couple cars. Yusei shot the thugs with ease and they made their way back again. They were quickly killed. That's when Yusei saw it and growled in frustration and worry. It was the gang from the city, he would know that humvee with a military turret anywhere.

"Thought you could get away from us?!" a gang member yelled from the humvee.

"We're back, motherfucker!" another yelled.

More gang members came out on foot trying to shoot them while the turret continued to fire at them. Yusei quickly brought the ground members down. That's when the humvee moved forward but stopped firing. Its top lid popped out and a man threw a bomb towards a car. Yusei was happy to see his friends weren't by it.

Yusei aimed his gun at the lid where the man would pop out to throw another bomb. As the man came out, Yusei pulled the trigger and it hit the guy square in the chest. The man and the bomb both fell into the humvee again. The bomb exploded inside and the humvee got on fire with the a final man jumping out burning alive while the humvee crashed into a house.

His friends came out from where they were hiding and Crow said, "That was intense."

"Are you guys okay?" Yusei called.

"We're fine!" they called back.

"Thanks for the save!" Henry called. "You're not too bad with a sniper rifle."

"Just get in here. I have a bad feeling this isn't over," Yusei told them. Suddenly, three Runners came and attacked Luna, Sam, and Henry. Yusei shot the Infected off of the two youngest while Henry toss his Infected off and shot it.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered.

"You sure?" Henry checked.

"I said I'm fine," Sam replied.

They heard screaming of other Infected. "Come on!" Luna called and they ran.

Yusei shot a few, including Clickers, to cover them and heard his friends slam the door to the house closed behind them. He watched to see more and more Infected rushing in, too many to handle even if he had Akiza use her powers.

Yusei hurried down the steps and met with his friends as they watched the door as it was banged on.

"You're okay," Luna stated. She then noticed the bullet scrap on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about me," he told her. "Right now, we just need to get to safer ground."

"Right," Henry agreed. "There's a board in the fence behind the house that is out of place. And it leads straight to the tower. Follow me." They didn't wait a second to follow him to a part of the fence that was loosened and out of place. He opened it just a bit further and the five new ones to the planet got through first before Sam and Henry followed. Yusei quickly followed him.

They hurried and followed him to the tower.


	11. Infected

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LAST OF US OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BOTH!**

Chapter 11: Infected

At the bottom was a building which they entered and were able to lock up just as night began to creep over the sky. As promised, there was plenty of food and they each ate.

"You can't be serious," Henry stated laughing as Yusei spoke about a little mission he did as a Firefly.

"Dead serious," Yusei responded.

"I can't believe it. A newbie recruit at the time, and with the leader killed, you took command over the entire squad. And they didn't question it?" Henry responded.

"They did question it. But only for a couple minutes," Yusei answered. "During training, they watched me a lot. See what I could do." He scoffed slightly. "Marlene was the first who saw me as leader. She asked me to help her lead a squad the morning of a mission. I told her I wasn't ready, reasoning that I had only just got out of training and had only done a couple scouting missions. I joined that mission as my urging and she accepted my reasoning, respected it. And when the time came for me to help the squad? It wasn't my idea to make me the leader of it. It was actually Josh Scheffler who suggested it. He convinced the others to give me a chance."

"How did he know you were the right choice?" Henry asked.

"He and Marlene were pretty close. They told each other a lot of things. Things I don't even know," Yusei replied. "Marlene had told him that if something went wrong and the leader of the squad was killed or injured too badly, to get me to lead the squad and get them out of there. I didn't know she told him that until after he explained it to me and the squad when he tried to convince them. With that in play, they just gave in. I got them out safe and Marlene convinced me to take the job as her second in command ever since. If she needed someone to do things that others couldn't, she went to me."

"So, where are the rest of your Fireflies? You usually don't travel alone and I know these guys aren't Fireflies," Henry asked.

"We were in the Boston QZ getting supplies. On our way out, Marlene got shot and need to go get help from a guy she knew," Yusei began. "She ordered me to get to the Capitol Building where some Fireflies would be waiting to help me get to the Salt Lake City base and I reluctantly went there. On my way to the Capitol Building, I ran into these guys. Old friends of mine. They didn't give me a choice on going anywhere on my own since then. Of course, when we reached the Capitol Building, looked like either Infected or military had caught them and killed them. Probably both. I've had to find my way here with these guys ever since."

"Facing hell while at it," Henry responded giving a soft laugh. "You know, you really have a tendency to get yourself into these sort of things."

"How would you know that?" Yusei asked tense.

"Oh, come on. People always talk about the king and queen Fireflies. Those who get helped by them tend to join and try to explain to others what they're really like," Henry replied. "They especially talk about how sometimes the king Firefly will hold his troops back from killing someone if it isn't really needed. Let's them join once in awhile. Like that Rylie kid."

"You knew, Riley?" Yusei asked.

"Hell yeah, I knew her. She helped me a few months ago from some Runners," Henry responded. "I'm a bit shocked you recruited her so young."

"She didn't give me or Marlene much of a say. Of course, her determination and persistence impressed up and we thought she would make a good Firefly," Yusei explained.

"What happened to that kid anyway after that?" Henry asked.

"She got bitten by a Clicker," Yusei answered shocking all of them. "She didn't want to turn, so she killed herself to avoid it."

Luna stood up and said, "I'm going to go check on, Sam. He hasn't shown himself in a while."

"Same," Leo agreed.

"Alright," Yusei agreed. "And be sure to get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." They nodded and walked into the other room. Yusei turned to his other friends. "You guys get some sleep too. You'll need your strength." They nodded slowly and walked into the next room to sleep for the night.

Once they were gone, Henry said, "You know, I don't think my group's coming."

"Yeah," Yusei agreed, remembering what the man told him before about the group he was separated from.

"Worst part about it all: Explaining it to Sam," Henry added.

. . .

Luna and Leo walked into the room where Sam was looking at cans of food. "Hey, Sam," Leo greeted.

"Oh, hey guys," he responded.

"What're you doing?" Luna asked.

"Taking stock of all the food we found today," he answered.

"Huh," Leo responded.

"And how are we doing?" Luna asked.

"Did Henry send you?" Sam asked.

"No," Luna answered. "Why would Henry send us?"

"To make sure I'm not screwing up somehow," the boy answered bluntly.

"I'd say we did pretty good back there," Leo assured.

"Especially you," Luna added. "You used that gun pretty well."

"Speaking of which, can you give this back to Yusei?" Sam told Leo handing it over. "I'm sure he wants it back." Leo nodded and walked out with it. Sam then walked over to the window and looked out at it.

"Is everything alright?" Luna asked.

"Everything's fine," he answered.

"Okay," Luna gave in, not wanting to push. "Have a good night, I guess."

Sam then asked making her turned to him, "How is it you're never scared?"

"Who says that I'm not?" Luna replied.

"What are you scared of?" Sam asked.

"Let's see… some bugs, Infected, and… being by myself," Luna replied. He looked at her slightly shocked. "I'm scared of ending up alone. Leo and my friends have always been there to support and help me. I don't know what would do if I ended up alone." She then slowly asked, "What about you?"

He looked down before answering and gesturing out of the window, "Those things out there." He then slowly asked, "What if the people are still inside?" Luna looked at him slightly confused. "What if they're trapped in there, without any control of their body? I'm scared of that happening to me."

"Okay, we're a team now," Luna told him. "We're going to help each other out. Besides, they might still look like people, but that person is not in there anymore."

"Henry says that, 'they've moved on'," Sam responded. "That they're with their families. Like in heaven. Do you think that's true?"

Luna thought for a second. "I go back and forth. I would like to believe it," she answered.

"But you don't," Sam retorted.

"I'm not really sure," Luna answered. "Yusei said that what makes it easier for him to kill Infected is he believes that he is showing those he kills mercy. Like when he kills Infected, he is freeing those trapped inside. But, when I look at an Infected after they turn into Runners, I don't really see much human or the person they used to be in them. So I'm not really sure if they are or not. I want to believe they did pass, but I can't say for sure."

"I… guess I'm the same," Sam responded. "But I… I just struggle to believe it more."

"I'm sure it'll be okay," Luna reassured. "We'll all be okay in the end." She gave a slight yawn. "I'm getting a bit tired. I'll see you in the morning." She slowly walked out.

Sam sat down in the chair again and pulled up his left pant leg and sighed. Sitting there was a punctured scratch mark from an Infected. _'It's too late for me,'_ he thought.

. . .

The next morning everyone woke up to the smell of food. "That smells good," Leo stated as he and the four other Signers walked out.

"Morning," Yusei greeted and they turned to see him looking out the window and Henry cooking a stew.

"Where's Sam?" Luna asked.

"I let him sleep in for once," Henry answered.

"Alright," Luna answered slowly and Leo nodded.

Henry grinned. "Well, if you want him to join us, you can go wake his ass up," he suggested.

"I'll go do that," Leo suggested and walked off. He soon walked into the room and saw him whimpering and twitching a bit. "Sam?"

"Sam!" Leo exclaimed.

"What in…?!" Jack exclaimed as they moved away from the door. Meanwhile, Leo was pushed back with Sam attacking him, seeming to become a Runner.

"He's turning!" Yusei stated.

He hurried to reach for his gun but stopped and stepped back as Henry fired him back. "That's my brother!" the man exclaimed.

"He's not your brother," Yusei told him, grabbing his gun. But Henry fired and Yusei turned to see Sam fall dead and Leo threw him off. Yusei helped the living boy up, sliding his pistol into his pocket, and asked, "Leo, are you alright?"

"Yeah," he answered panting.

They looked as Henry muttered his brother's name in sadness. Yusei called as he approached slowly, "Henry."

"Henry, what have you done?" he muttered to himself. The others were in a state of shock.

"S… S… Sam…" he cried.

"Henry," Yusei continued to try to calm the man down.

The man pointed the gun at Yusei. "Whoa, easy, Henry. Easy."

"It's your fault," he stated in his lost state. And Yusei could tell that he didn't truly mean it.

"It's no one's fault, Henry," the Firefly tried to calm.

"I… It…" the man muttered.

"Henry, don't. I know what you're thinking and you don't want to do it," Yusei called and the others quickly realized what Yusei meant. The Signer of the Dragon Head took a single step towards him before Henry quickly placed his gun at his head and pulled the trigger. Yusei sighed in sadness and the man's body fell to the ground. "This is what I want to avoid." He looked at Leo. "Come over here, for a moment."

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Yesterday, you held your arm in a weird spot," Yusei told him. "I need to see something." Leo slowly walked over and Yusei pulled up the sleeve to see an Infected bite scarring over, shocking everyone. "When did you get bit?"

"Back in the pipes," Leo answered nervously. "Right after we got separated."

"But that was nearly a day ago," Akiza mentioned.

"And if there is any indication that people turn quickly, Sam is it. He must've gotten hit or something last night when the Infected came overrunning us at the town," Yusei stated. "And that was only a few hours ago."

"So why hasn't Leo turned yet?" Luna asked.

"There are only two reasons that I can think of. One, for some odd reason, it's taking him longer to turn, but that isn't really possible. Or two, he's immune," Yusei answered.

"And what if he is immune?" Jack asked. "What'll happen to him once we get to that Firefly base?"

"Nothing," Yusei answered. "We are going to keep him being immune an absolute secret from everyone, including the Fireflies. They'll have enough with me. Leo just needs to keep that bite mark out of the radar and out of view. If he's immune, then he's in just about the same place as I am with the Fireflies at the moment." They gave a nervous look. "So no matter what happens, keep that mark out of view from everyone. Especially the military and Fireflies."

"So, what're we going to do with these two?" Akiza asked slowly as they looked at the two corpses. "We can't just leave them like this."

Yusei sighed. They quickly buried the two bodies. That's when Luna noticed the injury on Yusei's shoulder hadn't been covered and seemed to be getting red around the edge from what she could tell from underneath the torn fabric.

"Yusei, what're you going to do with your shoulder?" Luna slowly asked.

"Luna's right. What even happened there?" Jack asked.

"A bullet just scraped it," Yusei answered. "Nothing too bad."

"Yusei, it looks like it's getting a bit infected," Akiza stated. "And I don't mean that virus."

"I've had a lot worse damage. I'll be fine," he reassured.

"How deep did it get?" Crow asked sternly.

Yusei sighed, getting a bit annoyed. "Just touching the bone," he answered bluntly. "But it's fine. You don't need to worry about me so much."

"Yusei…" Akiza sighed. "It isn't going to get better if you don't do something about it." He sighed back in annoyance. "What do you have first aid wise?"

"Akiza, I can take care of myself," Yusei replied sternly. "I've been doing that plus taking care of my groups of a minimum of six people for ten months. I think I know when I need to help myself."

"At least wrap it in something, Yusei. So it doesn't get worse," Luna tried.

He sighed again, well knowing they would budge until he did it. He slipped some bandage wrap from his bag and the others noticed it was doused in alcohol. He took off his jacket and wrapped the bandage around the shoulder and injury. He tore off the end and turned to them as he slipped his jacket back on.

"Are we going or not? We still have a long way to the University," Yusei stated. "We need to get moving so any Infected don't get here."

Akiza nodded and summoned her Black Rose Dragon. They quickly boarded it and took off.


	12. University

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LAST OF US OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BOTH!**

Chapter 12: University

It had been about twenty minutes. While they flew Akiza noticed a small, golden chain around Yusei's neck swaying slightly in the wind. "What's that?" she asked.

"This?" Yusei replied pulling it out. "It's my Firefly Pendant. Each Firefly is given one after they complete training." He looked around a bit as they came over a small city that he recognized. "We're about ten minutes minutes away from the University. But we're landing in the next seven."

"Why?" Crow asked. "That's still a long walk to the University."

"Because if there are any Fireflies still around, I don't want them to see us riding in on a dragon," Yusei answered bluntly. "Understand?"

"Yeah," they agreed.

They soon landed on the ground and got off Akiza's dragon. She quickly called it back. "So, how will we know where this building is?" Akiza asked.

"It in the science building and got a lot of windows. Hard to miss," Yusei replied vaguely. "Just follow me." They walked through the streets, tense but relieved to find no Infected at the moment. They quickly noticed the building as they reached the center of the campus. "That's where we need to go."

"How are we getting over there?" Luna asked.

"Follow me," Yusei called again. "I know my way around this place. I know where to go. So follow me and you won't get lost. Got it?" They nodded.

He guided them through a building and they reached a gate. Yusei pried it open a bit but stopped as they heard the familiar sounds of Runners.

"Sounds like…" Crow trailed off.

"Runners," Yusei finished. "Stay here." He closed the door behind him. "I'll finish these guys so we don't have to worry about them."

"Yusei, that sounds like a lot of Runners. You can't expect to take them on by yourself," Jack retorted. "We've dealt with Runners before. Let us help!"

"No," Yusei refused sternly before running off silently. He hurried up the steps and they noticed his back foot pause letting them know he was trying to see what he was dealing with. He then silently continued up the steps.

There were a few tense minutes of silence with only a few cries of pain that died out quickly. They quickly heard a final Runner cry out in anger before hearing some slam into it and it crying out in agony. But as quickly as the screams were let out, they were gone. There was a sound of a generator beginning to work again before Yusei came down the steps he originally took.

He opened the door again. "I told you. I can take care of myself," he told them sternly. "You've been only fighting Infected for a few days. I've been fighting them for months. I know how to deal with them."

"I haven't noticed any Fireflies around," Luna stated as they walked through.

"The reason we're here is to check on whether Marlene and the others made it out safely," Yusei reminded.

Yusei opened a panel and flipped a switch, opening a garage door. They walked out and they were quick to arrive at a small barricade with barbed wire around the top. Yusei touched the edge with his foot before jumping over it with ease. Jack and Yusei helped the twins over and the three others quickly followed. They walked farther when they saw about four monkeys jump and run in another direction.

"Were those… monkeys?" Luna asked.

"Come on, let's get through," Yusei stated. They reached the next gate only to see the generator pushed away from the wire. "You guys, stay here."

"Where are you going now?" Crow asked.

"To get that generator back to the wire so we can open the gate," Yusei answered. "And I mean, stay there. If there are Infected here, I don't want you fighting it unless they come at you from that side." He pointed towards the end they came from. "No matter what happens or what you hear, stay here." They were obviously about to argue, but Yusei wasn't going to let them. "This is me keeping you safe. So just listen to me. Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Crow groaned sounding annoyed.

"We get it," Jack agreed.

"Good," Yusei responded. He then crouched down by a doorway half blocked and walked through.

Yusei ran through a lobby area and up the stairs. He walked through the dormitories slowly and was tense at the eerie silence. He had a bad feeling that he was in for a fight again. Slowly, he noticed some spores beginning to show their face and found that they were emerging from a hole in the ground that led to where he needed to go.

' _It sure is a good thing that the others didn't come with me,'_ Yusei thought as he jumped down. That's when he heard Clickers and immediately hid behind a fallen table. He listened carefully and gritted his teeth in frustration. _'Four Clickers and one Bloater. I will not be able to sneak passed the Bloater and as soon as I make a sound to fight it, all those Clickers will come at me. I'll need to silently take out the Clickers first. God, I hate this.'_

He slowly walked into the hallway and hid behind the table as the Clicker walked through. He waited for a moment, before grabbing it and using a shiv the kill it. His shiv broke as well and he knew he only had two more left. Each one could only be used twice. He silently crept into the next room and looked into the bathroom to see a Clicker mindlessly standing there.

Yusei silently grabbed his bow and an arrow. He pulled back and slowly aimed. He got it in the right spot on the head and released the arrow and killed it in a second. It flailed around a bit before it went limp.

Yusei went to behind the doorway and listened again. There was another just standing Clicker and another one closing in on his location. The one coming neared him and Yusei grabbed the Clicker and killed it without much of a noise.

He turned to the last one and shot an arrow in its head. It cried out a bit as it flailed its body and Yusei immediately ran to another location as the Bloater hurried up. He backed up slowly while bringing out a molotov.

Once the Bloater was close enough to throw it, he tossed it and it burned, crying out in agony. Yusei silently backed up and away from the burning Bloater. He could feel his arm beginning to ache a bit where he had gotten scraped. He was thankful he had it covered so Spores didn't get into it. Maybe his friends were right on certain things in this world.

The Bloater looked around for the source of the burning bomb. However, it didn't get to look long before Yusei threw another molotov and burned it again. But it still was still alive. _'Just go down,'_ Yusei thought as the Bloater threw some spores at him. Yusei threw one last molotov before it finally fell to the ground dead. _'That's the last of them. Thank, god.'_ He walked listened around and focused for any other Infected and found no sign of them.

Yusei slowly and carefully walked through the halls before he came to some doors. He tried to opened it but a cabinet tilted against it on the other side blocked it. Yusei pushed at it for a minute before the cabinet turned upright. Once he was in, he put the cabinet back into place to make sure any Infected that came that way didn't get through.

Yusei climbed up the stairs and out a door. He sighed as he came out of the spores. He quickly walked to the exit outside and down some steps where he saw his friends waiting.

"Yusei!" Luna called. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we heard a lot of banging and a few explosions in there," Crow added.

"I'm fine," he answered. "Just four Clickers and a Bloater."

"Come open the gate!" Jack ordered.

Yusei pushed the generator back into place and connected the wire to it. He quickly started it up and looked at them. "Open the gate," he told them.

Leo pressed the button and the gate slowly opened. "You really know this place, don't you?" he asked as they walked through.

"Of course," Yusei answered.

"How did you deal with the Clickers and Bloaters. You said there were four Clickers and then a Bloater to deal with," Akiza asked.

"Silently killed the Clickers and then burned the Bloater with a molotov," Yusei explained. "With how many spores were in that area, there was no way you guys would've been able to follow me let alone help me fight them. Now, come on, we need to get to the building."

"Those Clickers… Do you think they were Fireflies?" Luna asked as they walked.

"No, I don't," Yusei answered.

"Why would they have Infected so close to this place?" Jack asked.

"This place isn't just a Firefly base. It's also a Firefly researched facility," Yusei replied. "You'll understand when we get there."

They walked through the area and Crow said, "This place is pretty much deserted. Do we really still need to check around here?"

"You're welcome to hang back here while I check around. As second in command, I need to make sure no living Fireflies were left behind," Yusei replied.

"Let's just go," Crow sighed.

Yusei nodded and they followed him to a gate that had a chain around the door and looked like it was rusted shut.

"What do we do now?" Leo asked.

"Stand over there. Stay clear," Yusei ordered. "I'll be right back."

They nodded and backed up. Yusei walked up the hill and grabbed a giant, heavy dumpster. He pushed it until it reached the edge of the hill, which it then hurried down and smashed into the door, flinging it open.

"Smart thinking, Yusei," Crow stated.

"Here, you need to be smart. Or you get killed," Yusei responded calmly. They walked to the door and he pointed to a broken window. "That's our entrance."

"And how exactly are we getting up there?" Jack asked.

Yusei didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed the dumpster again and put it up against a semi-truck's trailer and looked at them as he quickly climbed up it. They sighed and followed him. He then climbed through the window and helped the twins up as it was a high jump. The others slowly followed.

"We're in," Yusei told him.

They walked through the halls for a bit to find no one. "Alright, there's no one here," Jack stated. "Can we…?" he stopped as they heard something moving above them.

"I'm not sure we should go after that," Luna stated.

"Stay here and stay safe. I'll check it out," Yusei told them.

"No, we're coming with you," Akiza stated.

"Fine, but stay close," Yusei ordered.

They slowly climbed up the stairs and up around the halls. They heard some more things being knocked over.

"Is there any chance those are the monkeys from outside?" Luna asked.

"It's probably a monkey," Yusei answered.

As they neared a hallway that had cloth covering the wall, more noise came from behind them and they noticed a light fall onto the ground.

"Those are Clickers, right?" Akiza asked.

"No," Yusei answered. "Clickers don't hide."

They walked into a room and Leo walked to a counter and picked up a X-Ray photo. "That's… creepy," he stated.

They walked over to look at it. "That's what happens when you get the virus inside you," Yusei stated.

He walked towards the next room where he opened the door. He noticed the monkeys growl at him before running away in fear.

"It's not Clickers," Yusei stated. "Come on."

Yusei and the others walked in. "No Fireflies either," Crow added.

"It's good to know that they all seemed to have gotten out safely," Yusei stated. "There's no telling if they made the trip over though."

They looked around a bit and Jack found something. "What is this?" he asked.

Yusei walked over. "A lab recorder," he answered. "It's what they used to create vocal logs."

"Let's listen to it," Luna suggested.

Yusei turned it on and set it down for them to hear, " _That's four palettes of lab equipment all packed up and ready to go. Now, big question is what do we do with all you guys. They say the tainted batch needs to be put down. You know what I say? I say screw that. Who made a bigger sacrifice than you, right? If anyone deserves to run free out there, it's- Hey, easy. Agh… Shit. Oh no. It bit me. Oh my god…_ " It then went silent.

"What were they doing here exactly?" Crow asked. "Were they using those monkeys to try to create a cure or something?"

They walked through the next lab area and looked around a bit while Yusei opened the next door. They walked through and the five non-Fireflies jumped as they saw a body. Yusei picked up another recorder and played it, " _If you're looking for the Fireflies, they've all left. I'm dead. Or I will be soon. Got me some time to reflect._ " Yusei fast forwarded a bit. " _...been years since it felt like we were…_ " Yusei pressed forward. " _...fucking thing was a giant was of ti-_ " He fast forwarded again. " _...looking for the others, they've all returned to Saint Mary's Hospital in Salt Lake City. You'll find them there. Still trying to save the world. Good luck with that._ "

"Where to now, Yusei?" Luna asked.

"Sa.." he stopped as something caught his eye out the window.

"What?" Crow asked as they looked. They noticed a flashlight shining off in another hall.

"Those Fireflies?" Akiza asked.

"Get down!" Yusei answered and forced them down as a bullet was shot through the window.

"Who are these guys?" Leo asked.

"Doesn't matter. We just need to get out of here," Yusei answered.

They slowly walked out but as they reached the hallway door, one of the men grabbed Yusei. Yusei quickly hit the man and force him back before kicking his head in. Another quickly came, but Yusei grabbed his pistol and shot him in the head.

"Are those gang members?" Luna asked quietly as they made their way out.

"From the looks of it. But they don't seem like your typical city gang," Yusei answered. "Where they came from is a mystery that I would rather not solve anytime soon." They walked through the way they came in when more men came and began firing at them. Yusei and the others quickly hid behind some boxes. Yusei looked at his friends and said quietly, "I can't take all these guys on by myself to get out of here. You need to help me kill these men so we can survive." Jack and Crow looked at each other nervously but nodded. "Just remember, it's you or them." They nodded again. Yusei shot a couple before he jumped over the window edge. "Stay," he ordered in the lowest of whispers.

Yusei walked through the room silently and killed a man that entered with ease. He then walked into another side room and hid behind a wall as another thug approached the door. As soon as he entered, he grabbed the man and killed him with ease. He listened carefully and saw another one sitting just outside the door behind a cabinet. Yusei silently grabbed a brick before hiding behind the other side of the cabinet.

Before the man could move, Yusei hit him in the face with the brick forcing him back. Yusei then shot the man down. Yusei went to the corner and listened. He heard three more thugs hurrying up the steps. _'There are a lot of these guys,'_ he thought. He waved for his friends to get ready to shoot if necessary. They nodded slowly.

Suddenly, a thug came and reached for Yusei. The Signer quickly punched him back and before throwing him to the ground. He shot his head just as quickly. The two others hurried around and went to attack Yusei, but Jack and Crow shot them.

Yusei checked before waving for his friends to come. They hurried to his side. They quietly walked down the stairs and made it halfway down when two more thugs came running in. They hadn't noticed them and one came up the stairs. Yusei quickly killed him. The other ran up hearing the gunshot when Yusei killed him just as quickly.

"Come on," Yusei told him. "We need to get out of here."

Yusei turned to the entrance and lowered himself as they went around the corner. A man immediately shot at him and they all ducked behind the wall or something in the area. After a final shot, Yusei aimed and pulled the trigger; hitting the man in the stomach, causing him to stumble back and stop reloading. He quickly shot again and the man fell.

Yusei and his friends hurried towards the door. When Yusei reached for it, a man kicked it open. He forced Yusei against the weak railing and grabbed him by the neck, trying to choke him. Yusei pushed him back enough and punched him. But the force of the man stumbling against the railing, Yusei was trying to stand up again made it break and the two fell to the ground below. The man died on impact while Yusei fell onto a spike which pierced him through his abdomen.

"Yusei!" Akiza called as they dropped down to him.

He tried to get up on his own, but he couldn't from the pain as blood began to pool underneath him. They turned as they heard banging against the door.

"What do we do?" Luna asked.

"Move…" Yusei ordered weakly.

"What?" Jack retorted.

Yusei quickly pushed them out of the way and shot two men as they came through before fall back to his lying position weakly.

"Yusei?" Akiza called.

"I need you to pull while I get up," Yusei ordered holding out his hand.

Crow grabbed his hand. "Ready?" he asked. Yusei weakly nodded. "One, two, three." Yusei held in his cry of pain while Crow pulled his up and off the spike. He fell to his knee once he was off, holding his stomach.

"Let's… just get out of here," Yusei stated as Akiza tried helping him up.

Akiza summoned her Black Rose Dragon and helped him on before they took off. They flew for a bit, Yusei struggling to stay conscious with the pain and blood loss.

"We need to stop and get you some help," Akiza stated.

"I'm… fine," Yusei stated weakly. "Don't worry."

"No, we need to land," Crow stated.

They turned as snow started to drift through the sky. "Snow?" Luna muttered catching a snowflake in her hand.

Slowly, Yusei found himself unable to stay conscious any longer and passed out.


	13. Cannibals- Part 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LAST OF US OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BOTH!**

Chapter 13: Cannibals- Part 1

It was nearing the end of winter at this point. Jack, Crow, Akiza, the twins, and a severely injured Yusei had managed to find an abandoned house that was secure enough for them to hide in. Yusei was weakening everyday but he was holding on. The healthy ones had managed to find some military medical supplies and sealed his wounds. But Yusei had been pretty much unconscious ever since. But he was also growing a fever and his injury was getting slightly infected. They knew if they didn't do something soon, he wouldn't make it.

Where they were at the moment was near a small forest that allowed some hunting to be done which they each took turns doing, even the twins.

At the moment, Leo was out hunting and managed to shoot a rabbit with the bow and arrow. He picked it up. "That won't last us long," he stated. He took the arrow out of the rabbit and slid the rabbit into his backpack. He turned to leave when he noticed a deer. The deer walked off and Leo slowly followed it.

He came up on a rig and hopped down. He noticed it was gone. "Where did you go?" the boy whispered. He hit a twig and the deer came running out. It hurried away. Leo silently followed it again. He lightly touched a branch and the deer bolted. "Great." He followed its trail that it left in the snow before he found himself able to get a good shot of it. He pulled back his arrow and released once he got good aim. It hit the deer as it cried out in pain and ran. Leo hurried to the blood trail left and followed it. He quickly found the deer again and was shocked to see it still standing. "Alright," he stated in practically an inaudible voice. He released another arrow and hit the deer which darted yet again. Leo followed the blood trail long. "How are you still alive?" Leo followed the trail over a fence. He slowly followed the blood trail again until he saw a small village or something surrounded in fences and it looked like a prison or something. "What is this place?" He shook his head and followed the blood trail, remembering what he needed. He went through a creepy, broken house until he came up on the deer. As he did, he looked it over to ensure it was dead before he heard a snap. He immediately pulled his bow back and called, "Come out!" Two men slowly came out.

"Hey, hey, easy," the first man called. "We just want to talk."

"Any sudden moves and I shoot," Leo threatened. "What do you want?"

"Um, my name's David. This here's my friend, James," the first man introduced. "We're from a larger group- women, children. We're all very, very hungry."

"So am I- men, women, and children- all very hungry too," Leo retorted calmly.

"Well, maybe we could trade you for some of that meat there," David suggested. "What do you need? Weapons, ammo, clothes-"

"Medicine," Leo answered. "Do you have any antibiotics?"

"We do. Back at the camp," David answered. "You're welcome to follow us-"

"I'm not following you anywhere," Leo immediately refused. "Your friend can go get it. If he comes back with what I need, the deer is all yours. Anyone else shows up-"

"You put on between my eyes," David finished.

"Yep," Leo replied. He couldn't believe he was willing to kill these men. But he needed the medicine and he got a bad vibe from them.

David looked at James. "Two bottles of the penicillin and a syringe. Make it fast," he ordered. The man he was ordering was seemed reluctant but ran off at David's urging.

Leo noticed a rifle on David's back. "I'll take that rifle," he stated.

"Of course," David agreed. He slowly set it on the ground before backing up and away from it. When he was far enough away, Leo quickly put his bow and arrow away and grabbed the gun, quickly aiming it at the man in front of him while checking its action for a bullet. After a minute or so, the man said, "He's probably going to be a while. You, uh, mind if we take some shelter from the cold?"

Leo slowly answered while gesturing to the deer, "Bring him with us."

The man grabbed the deer and dragged it by its antlers to a small building with Leo keeping the rifle pointed at the man. After they entered, David created a small fire.

"You know, you really shouldn't be out here all on your own," David told him.

"I don't like company," Leo lied.

"I see. What's your name?" David asked.

"Why?" Leo replied still not liking the vibe he got from this man.

"Look, I understand it's not easy to trust a couple of strangers. Whoever's hurt, you clearly care about them," David replied. Leo looked down slowly. "I'm sure it's going to be just fine."

"We'll see," Leo responded. They heard some Infected approaching. They each bolted to their feet as a Clicker walked in. The boy took a step back and it twisted to him. It began to run at him and Leo shot it to the ground and it flailed around and cried out. David came up with a pistol and shot it in the head. "You had another gun?"

"Sorry," the man replied. They heard more Infected coming. "Okay, I'd really like my rifle back now."

"No. You have your pistol," Leo immediately denied.

"I hope you know how to use that thing," David responded.

"I've had a bit of practice," Leo assured.

David closed the door and said, "No matter what, we have to keep them out." He took a sheet and hid the deer under it. "Let's hope they don't find him. Cover the windows."

"Right," Leo agreed. Some Runners came up and began trying to break the wooden boarded placed on the window. Leo shot them and quickly killed them. He turned as he noticed David begin to back up and shoot and saw some Infected coming in through the window. Leo shot a couple while David punched them until they were dead.

"You weren't kidding," David stated. "You are a better shot with that thing than I am." He began to push a metal cabinet. "Gimme a hand with this." They quickly pushed it into place.

But suddenly, a Clicker came and grabbed Leo. The boy fought to avoid getting bitten and David shot its head with his pistol. They turned as a couple Runners hurried in through other windows. Leo shot one and David shot the other. They turned again as another Clicker climbed in. Leo shot it down with a couple bullets. He looked to see he was out of bullets.

"Here," David called. "I got more rifle ammo."

Leo grabbed it and reloaded. "Thanks," he told him.

They turned as more Infected came. A Runner hurried in and Leo shot it down in an instant.

"More Infected on this side. This is a big pack. They must've follow you," David told Leo.

Leo shot another down. He turned as a Runner came at him from another window and shot hit down with a couple bullets. He turned hearing a Clicker fighting with David. Leo quickly aimed and fired. The bullet hit the head of the Clicker and killed it.

"Thanks for the save. Nice shooting, kid," David told Leo. They heard a horde of more Infected coming. "Fuck it. Screw this room!" Leo watched as David kicked a door open. "Come on!" Leo didn't hesitate and followed him up some stairs. They reached another room. "I'll block their path. You cover the stairs."

"Right," Leo agreed and got his rifle ready. He shot a couple Clickers down.

"Follow me through here," David told him.

"Do you know where you're going?" Leo asked.

"Never set foot in this place," David answered.

"Oh, great," Leo responded sarcastically.

They ran around a few piles of junk and other gear. David asked as they climbed more stairs, "How you holdin' up?"

"Don't worry about me," Leo replied.

"Okay," David agreed as they ran over some platforms. He climbed over a fallen vent and onto the next platform. Leo followed but the platform under him fell.

"Ugh…" Leo groaned as he got up.

"You alright, kid?" David asked.

"I'm fine," Leo answered.

"More Clickers," David stated. "Get out of there!" The man ran as Clickers ran by.

Leo hurried and hid behind a wall. He was able to learn how to listen carefully and figure out what Infected was around him during his time. He listened and saw a couple Clickers and something a bit farther out that he couldn't tell for sure but thought was a Runner or a Clicker. The two known Clickers were coming towards him. Leo pulled his bow and and arrow out, knowing he should be as quiet as possible. He aimed at a Clicker and fired, hitting it in the head and killing it.

' _Better shot than usual,'_ Leo thought slightly pleased with himself. He listened as to where the other Clicker was. It was standing a bit farther away on the other side of the wall he was on. Leo slowly walked forward and silently got near the Clicker. He aimed his bow and fired, killing it. It cried out a bit and Leo turned as the other Infected he couldn't tell came hurrying up. Leo immediately switched out for his rifle and hurried back before shooting its head.

Leo silently ran back and away before he fell into a small hole. He heard another one coming and looked up to watch it for a moment. He silently walked through the lower area hallway that he was in. He stopped behind a wall as he heard a Clicker near him. He listened and noticed a Clicker walking around. He slowly and silently crept around the square wall of concrete until he was behind him. He slowly pulled out a small dagger he had found before and stabbed the Clicker in the back of its head, silently killing it. Leo turned and climbed up the ladder.

He came above it and stepped off of it when a Clicker noticed him. It came running towards him when a couple pistol shots sounded off and killed the Clicker.

"You alright?" called David as he came out.

"There you are," Leo replied.

"Come on. The door's this way," David told the boy and they ran for it. He looked up. "We need to get up there." He looked at the ladder. "That ladder might help."

Leo noticed a ledge not to fall away he could get to if David helped him. He ran towards it and told the man, "Boost me up."

David hurried over. "Ready?" he asked. Leo put his foot into the cupped hands and the man lifted the boy onto the ledge. "You be quick… and keep a lookout for those things."

"I know," Leo responded. He slowly walked along the platform, trying to be as quiet as possible. He quickly noticed a Clicker come out of a doorway as he reached a corner and kept still as he brought out his bow. It came towards him and Leo released one and it hit its neck, but it still continued to walk. Leo shot another and it finally fell.

"What's going on up there? Everything alright?" David called.

"Yeah," Leo replied trying to stay as quiet for a call back as possible. He carefully walked around, checking for any Clickers as he neared a doorway the one Clicker had come from and the final corner. He soon reached the ladder and carefully handed it down to David. "Here." Leo jumped down after it.

"Alright, look out," David stated setting the ladder up. They both hurried up the ladder. They hurried through the door and paused for a moment. Leo took the supplies he had and created a couple nail bombs, just in case something else happened. As they pressed through a hallway, Leo heard screaming Infected and it did not help him ease any sort of nervousness he had. "We need to find a way outta here." They hurried through the next doorway when Leo found they were in a room with no exit. "There's gotta be a way outta here."

Leo went up to a higher floor of the room and found some bodies, arrows, and two nail bombs. He looked at one body. "Seems like someone already fought those things and lost."

"Ah, Lord. I've been lookin' for these boys," David stated. He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Grab their gear. I'm gonna look for an exit."

Leo looked around and saw a couple molotovs as well. He grabbed a few more supplies and made another molotov in case he needed more than that one. _'This should help me big time,'_ he thought.

"See anything?" Leo asked.

"No," he answered bluntly.

"What do we do?" Leo asked nervously.

"We hold our ground," David answered.

"Any other choice?" Leo asked.

"We die," David answered bluntly.

"Right," Leo gave in.

"Get ready," David told the boy as they saw Runners hurrying in.

Leo and David quickly shot the first two Runners. But a third came and grabbed Leo who quickly grabbed his dagger and stabbed it in the eye and killed it. He noticed two Clickers coming up and pulled out a nail bomb.

"David, stay clear of this bomb," Leo told him and tossed the bomb directly in front of the two Clicker's path. The two hit it and it exploded killing the Clickers in an instant.

"Nice, kid!" David complimented.

"We can save the compliments after we make it out alive," Leo retorted as they heard more Infected coming. But it was coming from above them. "They're on the roof!"

David shot the one that came through while Leo shot a couple more that came through the hallway again. Leo turned as a Clicker came in through the hallway while two more Runners came in through the roof. He quickly killed the two Runners while David was fighting from getting bitten and Leo shot the Clicker's head and killed it.

Leo turned as two more Runners came in front the other side and Leo shot them while David dealt with another on his side. The boy shot one dead and hurried to help David kill that one. He turned as an Infected sliced at him and Leo stabbed that Infected again.

' _There's just no end to them,'_ Leo thought as he and David ran onto the higher platform.

"We're doin' fine, kid," David assured.

"Doesn't seem like it," Leo retorted.

"Just stay focused. We'll make it," David reassured. They turned to see more running on the roof. "Here comes more!"

"How many of these things are there?" Leo asked.

"I have no idea. Just keep at it," David answered.

A couple Runners came in through the hallway and windows and they were quickly killed. While David killed a one of the two Clickers that came in, Leo dealed with the other one. That's when he noticed an Infected he did _not_ want to see at the moment as it fell from the roof.

"It's a Bloater!" Leo exclaimed.

"A what?" David asked.

"A giant, dangerous Infected," Leo answered.

He threw a molotov at it and it exploded right on the Bloater. It ran around a bit in pain while Leo dealt with two other Runners and David shot at it. But it didn't go down and launched a ball of spores at him. Leo managed to dodge it though. He threw another molotov at it and watched it burn for a moment while David took care of another Infected. They turned as the Infected stopped coming in and the Bloater finally fell. Leo let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"You know, kid, I think we did it," David stated as they walked down the hall.

"Like we killed all of them?" Leo asked.

"Don't sound so disappointed," David replied.

"More like disbelief," the boy muttered.

"I'll check the bridge," David stated. They walked to a broken wall that let the outside air flow through and stopped. "Listen."

"No Infected," Leo realized.

"No Infected," David repeated. "What'd I tell ya?" He gave a soft laugh. "Alright. Let's head back and check on that buck of ours." They walked back in silence. Once the reached their original room, the man stated, "You handled yourself pretty nice back there." He laughed and gave a light sigh. "I'd say we make a pretty good team."

Leo scoffed. "We got lucky," he responded. Leo had to admit to himself, since seeing all this and having all this started, he had grown a lot stronger and confident in himself. He had really stepped up from the kid he once was who all he cared about was dueling.

"Lucky?" David retorted. "No, no… No such thing as luck. No, you see, I believe that everything happens for a reason."

"Sure," Leo retorted.

"I do. And I can prove it to you," David responded. "Now, this winter has been especially cruel. A few weeks back, I, uh… sent a group of men out- nearby town to look for food. Only a few came back. They said that the others had been, uh, slaughtered like a crazy man. And get this, he's a crazy man travelling with a group of friends. Including to kids." Leo froze for a moment. "You see? Everything happens for a reason." Leo grabbed the rifle and pointed it at the man, standing up. "Now don't get upset. It's not your fault. You're just a kid." He looked behind Leo. "James, lower the gun." Leo flipped behind him and aimed the gun at the man.

"No way, David," the new man, James, refused. "I'm not gonna let her go."

"Lower the gun," David ordered again. James brought the gun down. "Now give him the medicine."

James tossed the medicine to Leo where it landed on the ground at the boy's feet, saying, "The others won't be happy about this."

"Yeah, well, that's not your concern," David responded.

Leo grabbed the medicine, keeping his rifle pointed. "Move out of the way," he ordered James. He backed up towards the doorway, keeping his gun pointed at the two men.

"You won't survive long out there," David told Leo. "I can protect you."

"No thanks," Leo refused before running off.

He hurried back as far from the area as possible. Once he was back to where he got the rabbit. He checked he had everything still in his bag and was relieved to see the Rabbit was untouched. He continued his way back and quickly arrived at the house. He opened the garage door and entered, quickly closing it behind him.

Luna came out to greet him. "Get anything?" she asked.

"I got a rabbit," her twin answered.

"What took you so long?" Jack asked. "You couldn't have caught just a rabbit with that amount of time."

"I was chasing down a deer. When I had finally killed it, these guys appeared asking for some of it," Leo answered as they walked into the basement where Yusei was lying unconscious on a mattress from inside the house and a blanket covering him. "Saying they had a large group in need of food. I told them that I needed it too. They offered a trade. I got this rifle and medicine for Yusei while they got the deer. Of course, I had one of the men go get the medicine since it was back at their camp. While we were waiting, we were attacked by some Infected."

"How much?" Crow asked.

"I'm surprised we even survived," Leo answered. "I can't count how many Runners and Clickers we killed. We even had to kill a Bloater before the Infected disappeared again."

"You actually faced a Bloater?" Akiza responded.

"Only reason I survived was because of a couple molotovs and some shots," Leo replied. He brought out the medicine and handed it to Akiza. While Yusei was missing, Akiza had begun training to be a doctor and knew more about this stuff than any of them. "Give it to Yusei. It'll hopefully help him." She nodded and carefully pulled the sheets down and looked at his injury.

"This'll hurt a bit," Akiza whispered to him. She pulled a bit of medicine out of the vile and into the syringe. She carefully placed the needle into him, right next to the rim of his injury. He winced and groaned slightly in pain but didn't move much. Once all of the medicine was out of the syringe, she pulled it out. "It'll be okay, Yusei." She pulled the blanket back over him and felt his head. She turned to the others and said, "As long as things go well, he should be fine." They nodded a bit. "Let's try to get a little bit of sleep. We all need it." They nodded and all lied down in their separate areas to sleep.

. . .

The next morning, all but Yusei were awoken to voices talking outside. Leo climbed onto the washing machine that was under a window. He looked out and got tense.

"They're men from those guys from yesterday," Leo stated. "They probably tracked me."

"It's alright, Leo," Akiza responded. "It's not your fault."

"Their leader, David, he was wanting me to join their group. Said he didn't think I should be out here," Leo stated. "They're probably looking for me. I'll draw them away. You guys watch after Yusei and protect him. He ran out before the others could argue, grabbing his gear.

Leo silently slid the garage door closed and hurried away. He listened as a man asked his friend, "Are we even sure he's here?"

"Man, there were little kid footprints heading here. He's here," the friend replied.

Suddenly, a man grabbed Leo from behind. But the boy quickly grabbed his dagger and stabbed it into the man's neck.

"What're you waiting for? Shoot him!" the first man ordered.

"But, David said-" the friend tried to protest.

"Fuck, David. Shoot him now!" the other ordered again and fired. Leo narrowly dodged and ran.

"Grab him!" a man ordered.

Leo, however, being smaller and faster than these men and was able to avoid every grab they tried to make. _'There are so many of them. David was right when he said he had a large group,'_ he thought.

"He's getting away!" a man exclaimed.

He ran faster and faster. A bullet grazed his shoulder, not as bad as Yusei's. But it sent him falling down a rocky slope. He landed on the ground a bit dazed. But it didn't take him even a second to remember the situation at hand and run.

"He fell down the hill somewhere," a man from above stated. "I don't see him, though."

Leo immediately got low and crept away. A hit a ledge and jumped off as a man exclaimed. "Right there!" A couple bullets shot passed him. Leo hurried towards the cabins he saw in front of him. "He's heading for the cabins!"

Leo hopped into the cabin and walked through it, grabbing any supplies he could find. He soon arrived at the entrance and took a couple arrows lodged into a chair and placed him with the ones he had. He opened the door and heard someone asked, "Are we really killing him? David said he wants him alive?"

"He doesn't get to make that call. James told me it's one of the kids from the University. How many of our guys were killed there?" another replied.

' _Maybe we wouldn't have killed them if they hadn't tried to kill us first,'_ Leo thought as he walked to the other side of the house.

"Oh shit. I didn't know it was one of them," the first responded. "Screw, David, then. I'm not taking a chance with this."

"I just want to finish up and go home. I'm freezing my ass off," the second stated.

Leo focused and saw a two guys from the other side of the cabin and two in front. _'How am I going to do this?'_ he thought as he heard one coming to enter the cabin he was in. Others went to check other cabins. He listened a bit before he silently hopped out of the house and hurried to the pavilion across from it with a low wall able to hide him.

He listened quietly as he saw the one from the house come towards the pavilion. Leo reached behind him and pulled out a pistol which he had carried around in case Infected came. The man came up and Leo shot the man down. He was shocked for a moment that he killed the man, but quickly got over his shock as he heard people coming up. He also had killed a few people and Infected before, so it helped him get over it faster.

Leo noticed the man's fallen shotgun and ammo to it and grabbed it. Another couple men came up and shot at Leo but Leo used his shotgun and killed them.

"Can't hide there forever, you know," the final one called.

Leo looked over a second to see where the man was. When he caught only a glimpse, he ducked back behind the board as the man shot at him. Leo pulled out the rifle again and immediately shot the man down.

He listened again and couldn't find anyone else around. He walked around a bit, grabbing any supplies he would need. He made a couple makeshift first aid kits before hiding behind a box by stone structure. He was quick to notice another man coming around a house. Leo brought out his bow and shot him with ease. He noticed another man beside him but hadn't noticed him. He listened around carefully for a moment to be sure that no one was too close around him. When he could find anyone, he jumped out and knifed the man.

"There!" a man exclaimed from the stone structure. Leo turned to see two men coming down, firing at him. Leo quickly hid behind the box again. They also hid behind areas of the structure. He listened and still found he couldn't get them.

' _I still need to work on that,'_ Leo thought. He hurried behind a boat that was on shore and manage to avoid a couple shots. From there, he could see the two men. He shot one down while getting nicked slightly by the same guy's bullet in his upper left arm, just above his bite mark.

"Motherfucker!" the last exclaimed and came at him. Leo immediately killed him with his dagger.

The young boy panted before running up the stairs they had come from, as the it was the only way through. As he reached the top, he found a sign pointed to the far side of area and read, " _ **Nature Track**_ ".

"That should get me out of here," Leo muttered. He hurried towards it.

As Leo moved towards it, he found that some of it had fallen into the water below. Leo slowly inched across the one area of wood that was still attached to the rock wall, praying that he didn't fall into the water. He soon made it to the other side and silently and carefully ran across the broken pathway above the water.

Leo was relieved as he got back onto solid ground. He hurriedly ran through the trail, hoping to find a way back to the others and get those men off all of their trail while he was at it. He soon came to a ledge and dropped down.

' _It's okay, Leo. It's okay,'_ he tried to reassure him. But the pain in his arm and shoulder didn't help. He reached a pipeline just big enough for him to crouch through. He quickly came out of the pipe and hid behind a stairwell right next to it. He looked a bit and listened to find no one around.

However, he still knew he was well from clear, and saw another pipeline. He hurriedly, but continued to be silent, found his way to the pipe and made his way through it. But as he got a little bit farther, he noticed a piece of wood blocking his path.

Leo walked out and found what was blocking the pipe. He pulled it back and jumped a bit at the slightly loud, but not too loud bang that it made when it fell a bit.

Leo hurried back to the pipe and crawled through it. Leo came out to a small platform and hid behind a large pile of snow. He looked and saw the way he needed to go to get back. He couldn't see anyone around, so he jumped off the platform since there was no stairs left.

He got behind a wall and quickly wrapped his shoulder since it was bleeding the worst and was starting to throb the worst.

Suddenly, a voice ordered, "Cover the grounds! Make sure he's not hiding somewhere over here!"

Leo looked at the gate that was blocking the entrance and knew the only way to get to the exit was through the house. He sighed and carefully found his way close to the house. But he quickly noticed a man coming up close to him.

He looked and listened to see where the others were and they weren't too close. So when the man was not facing Leo, the young boy quickly stabbed the man. He hid behind the box again as two men were walking up. One coming up from the other side of the box that Leo was at and one coming up from in front of Leo. The boy tried to step back from view but the man in front of him caught sight of him and shot. Leo brought out his rifle and shot the man down. The other man hurried over with a pistol, but Leo managed to kill the guy, too.

He turned as two more men came from the side he was facing and began shooting at him. Leo used his rifle and got them both. Leo ran onto the deck and up through a hole in the roof. _'I can't get trapped in here,'_ he thought.

Leo walked through a door and into the center of the lodge, a man yelled while firing some bullets inside, "He's on this side of the large!"

The young boy hide behind a wall just across from the window the man was shooting from and used his pistol to shoot the man down.

Leo walked into the room to the right and noticed a man hiding behind a table in the center hallway. Leo grabbed a bottle and threw it to the other side of the room catching the man's attention. While the man came out, gun at ready looking in the other direction, Leo ran out and stabbed the man.

Leo walked into what seemed to be a dining room where a man walked in and almost immediately spotting him. The man tried to grab Leo, but the boy shoved his dagger into the man's gut and killed him.

Leo slowly walked out into the lobby and stayed low as he hid behind the desk. He didn't see anyone coming or hear anyone around, so he carefully but quickly ran to the door and pushed against it, but found something was pressed in front of it. Leo pushed on it with his power and just as it gave way, someone grabbed him from behind.

They kept their arm, tight around Leo's neck, nearly choking him. Leo tried to fight back, but the person called, "Relax… I'm keeping you alive here."

With the lack of oxygen, Leo's mind slowly went black.

. . .

Leo woke up to a throbbing headache and in a cage. He heard someone cutting something and looked out to see a man butchering a human arm. The boy gave a light gasp and hurried back to the other side of the cage.

The man turned to him and Leo recognized him as James. The man merely scoffed and walked off. Leo immediately grabbed the door to his cell and tried to break it but a chain kept it shut. He tried to find a way to break the chain, but he couldn't find anything.

Suddenly, a familiar man walked in asking, "How are you feeling?"

"Great," Leo answered sarcastically.

"Here," David said sliding a plate a food under the door. "You should it." Leo didn't budge. "I know you're hungry, been out for quite some time."

"What is it?" Leo asked bluntly and tense.

"It's deer," David answered.

"With some human helping on the side?" Leo retorted still tense. He was hungry, but he didn't want to eat anything with human in it. It felt so wrong.

"No. No, I promise," David answered. "It's… just the deer meat."

"You're an animal," Leo stated angrily before eating pieces he knew were deer meat.

"Oh, that's awfully quick to judgement," David responded. "Considering how many of you and your friend killed my men?"

"They didn't give us a choice," Leo retorted.

"And you think we have a choice?" David asked. "Is that it?" Leo just stayed silent. "You kill to survive. And so do we. We have to take care of our own. By any means necessary."

"So now what?" Leo asked. "Are you going to chop me up into pieces, too?"

"I'd rather not," David answered. "Please tell me your name."

Leo pushed the rest of the food that he wasn't sure what it was back through the ground. "Like I'm telling you anything," he retorted. "You're so full of it."

"On the contrary, I have been, uh, been quite honest with you," David responded calmly. "Now I think it's your turn. It's the only way I'm going to be able to convince the others."

"Convince them of what?" Leo asked gripping the cage, defensively.

"That you can come around," David answered. "You have heart. You're loyal. And you're special." He placed a hand on Leo's.

Leo gave a soft face, placing his other hand on David's, before yanking David's finger back, breaking it, and trying to grab the keys on the man's waist. David, however, pulled and pushed, slamming Leo against the cage until he let go and dropped to the ground. David backed up, growling in pain and holding his hurt hand.

"Ow…" Leo muttered.

"You stupid little boy," David growled. "You are making it very difficult to keep you alive. What am I supposed to tell the others now?"

Leo wiped a bit of blood off his nose. "Leo," he stated.

"What?" David responded.

"Tell them that Leo is the little boy who broke your finger," Leo replied.

"How did you put it? Hmm?" David asked. "Tiny pieces? See you in the morning, Leo."

Leo punched the floor with his hand before moving to stop the blood dripping from his nose.

. . .

Yusei woke up with a start. He looked around to see his friends were asleep, though Leo was absent. He slowly sat up, ignoring the pain, and looked outside to see a familiar terrain. He went wide eyed with worry. _'If Leo's out there right now,'_ he thought and began to try to stand up.

Akiza slowly opened her eyes and noticed the Firefly trying to get up. "Yusei!" she exclaimed waking the others up. They immediately ran to him.

"Yusei, you need to lie down. You're still hurt," Crow stated.

"Where is Leo?" Yusei asked.

"He went to lead some gang off," Jack asked. "He hasn't come back yet. Why do you sound so worried?"

"I need to find Leo and we get out of here," Yusei replied weakly, standing up.

"Why?" Crow pressed.

"This is one area that even the Fireflies are afraid to go to," Yusei answered confusing them. "First time we were here a few months back was the last time."

"What's wrong with this place?" Luna asked.

"That gang that Leo is leading off has a camp not too far from here. Though they do eat normal food once in awhile, their main source of food is human flesh," Yusei answered shocking and worrying them. "If we don't find Leo soon, he will get killed."

"What if they already caught him?" Akiza asked.

"When it comes to younger people, they'll try to get them to come over to their side and work with them. If the kid doesn't, they'll kill the kid without mercy," Yusei answered. "The only thing that might save Leo if he uses it right is his Infected bite mark. If he calls that he's Infected and uses it, it might give him a chance. But I need to find him."

"We're coming with you, Yusei," Crow stated.

"No," he immediately said. "I can't worry about one of you guys getting caught as well. It'll be enough of a problem getting Leo out of there. They have too many people. Besides, they'll have it out for me especially."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because I killed some of their men back at the University," Yusei answered bluntly grabbing his stuff.

"You mean those men who came at us were…" Luna trailed off.

Yusei nodded. "Stay here until I get back. As soon as I am, we're leaving this place," he stated. "And we're heading straight for Salt Lake City."

"Right," they agreed slowly. They didn't like him going on his own while he was still hurt. But they knew they couldn't argue with him, as he knew more than they did and they didn't want to drag Yusei down by worrying him like that. They could also see a blizzard coming in which only worried them but they knew he wouldn't be able to see them then.

Yusei nodded before running out.


	14. Cannibals- Part 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LAST OF US OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BOTH!**

Chapter 14: Cannibals- Part 2

Leo was asleep on the hard floor of his cage. James walked up and grabbed the calling, "Wake-y, wake-y."

Leo immediately began fighting back. "Let go!"

"Get-" David stated. He touched the boy's face, but Leo immediately bit it as hard as he could. David kneed Leo making the boy let go and he and James forced him onto the bloodsoaked, butchering table. They pinned them down while David raised a butchering knife saying, "I warned you."

"I'm Infected! I'm Infected!" Leo called before David could bring it down. They both froze.

"Really?" David responded disbelievingly.

"And so are you," Leo replied. David gave him a unbelieving face. "Right there. Roll up my sleeve." David paused. "Look at it!"

"I'll play along," David said. He stabbed the table with the knife next to Leo's head. He then reached over and yanked it up and they both froze to see the bite mark. "What did you say? Everything happens for a reason, right?"

"What the hell is that?" James asked pointing to the bite mark.

"He would've turned by now," David replied. "It can't be real."

"Looks pretty fucking real to me!" James retorted.

In that second, Leo grabbed the knife with his arm and stabbed James with it. The boy rolled to the ground and hit behind the table as David shot at him. Leo quickly ran behind the doorway closest to him, barely avoiding getting shot. Leo noticed his dagger lodged into the shelf and yanked it out. Across from Leo was a window and Leo ran and hopped out of it quickly.

Leo landed on the ground below and found himself in a blizzard. He placed his hands in front of his face hurried through.

He heard gunshots and David call, "Where're you going, Leo? This is my town!"

The boy found a gated entrance that was locked and turned to see another doorway. He hurriedly opened it and closed it behind him. He saw a doorway with half of it boarded shut and the other lower half blocked by a landry transport basket. Leo pulled the basket out of the way and put it in front of the door.

Leo quickly crawled through the hole into a pet store and hid behind the counter when he heard someone say, "We heard gunshots!"

Leo walked behind a shelf with a cage on top of it a bit closer and noticed three guys talking outside, one included David.

David responded, "Infected!"

"What?" the first man responded.

"The boy. He's Infected and he got out," David replied.

"This is bad, David," the first man responded.

"Alright. I need you to round up everyone who isn't armed and get 'em to clear outta here. We're gonna find that boy and we're gonna kill him," he ordered.

"Oh my god," the first stated.

"I'll get the kids to the shelter," the third stated and the two ran off.

' _Not good,'_ Leo thought worriedly. He listened and saw so many people with guns that were searching around for him. He hopped through a couple windows into another store. As he entered that one, a man came in. _'I need to get a gun from these guys.'_

He hurriedly hid behind the counter and waited for the man to get to the other side of it. Once he was, Leo used his dagger and killed him. He grabbed his revolver and ammo. He hurried through the window, but didn't notice another man coming. The man noticed him and grabbed Leo. The boy bit him and the man let him go before Leo knifed him. The man fell and Leo grabbed him ammo as well. He turned to see another man coming and hid before knifing that man as well. Leo grabbed the man's ammo.

Leo hurried through the snow storm in a crouch, trying to find his way of there. But the snow was making it impossible to see very far in front of him. He looked ahead and notice some fires not too far away.

He hurried towards the area which had some boarded to hide behind. He sat there for a moment, listening for any upcoming, cannibalistic thugs. When he didn't find any, he hurried through the back alleyway. He noticed a thug walking across a platform high above him and quickly hid behind a dumpster.

He waited for a moment and checked to see if he was looking this way, before silently darting under the platform and in between some mail trucks. He hurried through a hole in the back when he noticed another man coming in his direction, unable to see him through the storm. Leo hurried up the stairs when he noticed another thug walking around unsuspectingly.

The boy hurried up to the man before stabbing him down. He went through a hole and walked through a backyard like area. He noticed a man coming up in his direction and darted to behind the car. The man came by and turned to enter the yard when Leo came and killed him with his dagger. Leo quickly took his ammo, before moving forward.

The boy knew he had his revolver, but he didn't want to alert any of them by using it unless he had to. He walked through the area, trying to find any area of evidence of an exit in the snow storm. He just couldn't seem to find it.

Leo hurried into a back alley. He approached a window when he heard someone say, "What if he bites someone?"

Someone that he couldn't tell was David or not in the snow storm replied, "Relax, he's not biting anybody."

"I'm saying we can have a real situation here," the first retorted.

"We're already have a situation and we're gonna take care of it. Now stay focused. Let's find him," the second assured.

Leo neared a lower hole in the wall and noticed the two men entering the store. Leo went to the window when he noticed it was hidden from their view and hid behind an arcade machine. He followed the first man silently and when he was just behind him, stabbed him down. Leo hurried behind the wall and circled around as the man turned to figure out what the stabbing sound was. When Leo was in the right position, he stabbed the man as well. Leo turned around just as a man grabbed him.

The young boy bit the man who let him go out of the man and stabbed him with his dagger. Suddenly, shots were heard behind him which were barely missing Leo. Leo brought out his revolver. He fired two in his gun before finally taking him down with a lung shot.

Leo hid behind some games and checked to find no one else in the store. He quickly jumped out a side window and walked behind a car. _'Man, where do I go?'_ he thought.

He walked across the street, getting nervous when he couldn't find any men. He noticed a school coming into view and walked near it, hoping it would lead him somewhere out of here. Leo walked along it until he reached a locked gate. He looked up and saw a open window over a dumpster. Leo climbed the dumpster and over the window.

He found himself in a kitchen and noticed a first aid kit not too far away. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket for the time being. He walked around a bit and grabbed another first aid kit. He listened around and still couldn't find anyone. It made him uneasy. He pulled out his revolver just in case.

He walked around a bit still finding no one. He slowly opened the door when David grabbed him by his arms and Leo fighting.

"You're easy to track," David stated. He pushed Leo against a table before yanking the gun out of Leo's hands and throwing Leo to the ground. He quickly pointed the gun at the boy while Leo backed up. "How did you do it?" He looked at a small fire for a second and in that second, Leo got up and hid behind some benches. "That's alright." David locked the door. "There's nowhere to go!" Leo backed up and continued to hide while running. "You want out? Gonna have to come get these keys." Leo had managed to make it to the far right side of David and behind a back wall of the seats. "I know you're not Infected. No one that's Infected fights this hard to stay alive."

Leo was quick to notice a fire beginning to ignite by the door. _'I need to get those keys,'_ he thought. He listened and noticed David coming this way. He immediately and quietly hurried away from David.

"So what is it, Leo?" David asked. "I gotta admit. You had me back there. For a second, you shook my faith. But only for a second." Leo came behind the man and stabbed him. David threw him off and Leo hurried back behind a table and bench as the man shot. "That was good, kid." He put away the revolver. "It's gonna be alright." He pulled out a machete and Leo backed up. He quickly noticed the man beginning to run after him and Leo darted for it. He entered the kitchen again and his behind the grills as the man slowly came in. "You give up now, I promise to be quick. Promise."

' _Yeah, no,'_ Leo denied mentally and circled around the grills as David walked around towards him.

"Okay, then. Don't say I didn't give you a chance," David stated. Leo watched silently as David walked out to the dining area again. Leo came behind him and stabbed the man again.

David cried out in pain and Leo got off. The boy immediately ran for it. When the man stopped chasing him in a full blown sprint, they had found themselves back in the same spots as before. Leo jumped on the man and stabbed him in the chest. David cried out and backed Leo up against a table before they both passed out.

. . .

Yusei had just entered the town where he knew the gang's camp was. He entered a store and hurried into a garage. He hid behind a car while pulling a few arrows out of a corpse. He noticed a few men coming near and waited silently. When the man turned to the door Yusei had come from, the Firefly grabbed the man and strangled him until he was dead. He noticed another thug coming and circled around the other door while the other man came up on the dead body. Yusei immediately did the same thing to that man as well.

Yusei turned as he heard another thug exclaim, "Son of a bitch!" The man tried to hit him with a hard stick but, Yusei pulled out his pistol and shot him down.

Yusei winced slightly as his injury ached at him, but ignored it. He noticed another man come it. He fired a bullet, but missed as the man dodged through an opening in the wall. Yusei walked around and saw the man looking around the corner. The Firefly grabbed the thug and thought, _'At least I don't have to restrain how I kill these guys at the moment.'_ He threw the man to the ground, before stomping on his face to kill him.

Yusei hurried behind a garbage can and hid for a moment. He focused and listened and noticed two men on a platform a bit high up and a man running from car to car. He ran behind a car as a man on the platform shot at him. However, Yusei took the man who was running as he was attacking him and used an axe to slit his throat. Yusei then hid behind the car and aimed with his scoped rifle. He took fire and shot the gunman in the head. Yusei focused and noticed the man on a platform high up. He took aim again and fired, killing that man as well.

The Firefly ran through a truck. He came out and hid behind a few cement car stops. When he found no one was around, he hopped over them and quickly ran behind a table that was leaning on its side.

He hurried behind a stone wall and listened. He saw a man coming to the corner on the far side that he was at and two men from the left side. Yusei walked towards the left side entrance. One man came down that way and Yusei grabbed him, silently killing him in the process. He heard the man from the other corner load a weapon and he knew that the man had seen him. Yusei turned around, shotgun at ready. The man popped out and Yusei shot him. He listened and saw the last man hiding behind a car on the opposite side of the street.

Yusei grabbed his bow and an arrow and aimed it. Before the man could fire, Yusei released the arrow and the man was killed. Yusei walked over to check if the arrow was still intact and was relieved to find it was. He pulled it out of the man's body and hid behind the car. He couldn't hear or see anyone else, so he slowly came out, still at a crouch and went through an alley.

Yusei ran through and entered a room. He shut the door behind him quickly but quietly. He turned his flashlight on to see in the darkness of the room. He was shocked to see Leo's bag. Yusei had given it to Leo on the flight just in case something happened.

"Why is Leo's stuff here?" Yusei muttered near silently. "Are they planning on having Leo now? I need to find him." He walked into the next room and saw three dead bodies strung up by their feet, ready to be cooked. "God, these people are sick." He ran through the room, not wanting to be in it any longer. He was relieved to find no one else in the area. He opened the door to exit the building and saw an abandoned restaurant engulfed in flames. _'Leo…'_ Yusei thought.

. . .

Leo woke up and weakly rolled onto his hands and knees. He looked up and noticed David's machete hiding underneath a seat. He slowly, but tryingly hurried, made his way to the machete. Just as he was about to get within arms reach of it, a foot kicked him in the stomach making him collapse.

David laughed lightly. "I knew you had heart," he stated. "Y'know, it's okay to give up. Ain't no shame in it." Leo, however, still continued his way to the giant knife. "I guess not. Just not your style, is it?" David kicked his side again making Leo collapse again. The man pinned Leo and yanked him up saying, "You can try beggin'."

"No way," Leo refused.

David rolled Leo onto his back and put his hands around Leo's neck. "Think you know me? Huh?" David asked. He began to press down on Leo's neck. "Well, let me tell you somethin'. You have no idea what I'm capable of." Leo reached as far as he could for the machete and managed to grab it. The boy whipped it and hit David's arm making him cry out and let go. David rolled over with Leo on top of him. Leo repeatedly hit David's head with the blade of the machete.

"Leo!" Yusei called grabbing him. He gently but still sternly ordered, "Stop. Stop." The boy didn't find out who was holding him and tried to get out. "Leo! Leo, calm down. It's okay. It's okay." Yusei flipped him around. "It's me. It's me." Leo was still struggling slightly. Yusei brought the boy's face to look at him gently. "Look. Look. It's me."

"He tried to…" Leo trailed off still calming down, near tears in his fright.

"I know," Yusei responded bringing him in. "I know. It's okay."

"Yusei…" Leo cried.

"It's okay now," the Firefly whispered. He held Leo's face and looked at him in the eyes. "It'll be alright. You did good. I know. I've faced these guys before with the Fireflies. It's not your fault. You didn't know. Just calm down, alright?" Leo nodded, slowly calming down. "Come on. We need to get out of here and back the others. Once we're done with that, we'll get to Salt Lake City. Alright?" Leo nodded again and stood up with Yusei. "Here." Yusei put Leo's bag back on him. "Let's get out of here." They quickly ran out with that.

They arrived back at the house and the others were relieved to find Leo back alive. "Are you alright, Leo?" Luna asked.

"I will be," he answered.

"Let's get out of here," Yusei told them. "Before any crew the leader might've had leftover comes looking."

They nodded and hurriedly took off with that.


	15. Hospital

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LAST OF US OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BOTH!**

Chapter 15: Hospital

Yusei lead the others through a highway as they had landed a couple blocks back. He hadn't talked at all for the passed few hours and his friends were worried about it. They turned a corner and his friends noticed a sign on the highway: " _ **H- Salt Lake City Hospital Exit**_ ".

"Yusei, where is the base again?" Leo asked.

"Salt Lake City Hospital," Yusei answered calmly, but his voice had a grimness in there that they didn't like. "We just have to exit this highway and then through a couple subway tunnels. After that, it's a straight shot to the Hospital."

"Yusei, something's bothering you again," Akiza commented. Yusei turned his head the slightest bit to show he was paying attention. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he answered bluntly and sternly.

"Yusei, you know we're not letting this go," Crow retorted. "Might as well come out with it now."

"No matter what the outcome is in that hospital; no matter what is going to happen to me, if you are asked to leave, leave," he told them vaguely. "Don't fight. You'll only get yourself killed."

"Yusei, we're not going to let you die," Jack retorted.

"And I'm not going to let you die unless I can't stop it. And the only thing I can do to stop you from getting killed at the moment is to tell you not to do anything stupid and just do what you're told," Yusei fought. "No matter what happens to me, don't do anything against the Fireflies."

"Yusei…" Luna muttered.

"Speaking of the Fireflies, you never told us why the military sees you as terrorists," Akiza stated as they began to get off the highway and made their way towards the subway.

"It's because of what we do to defend ourselves from them. In order to keep them from getting too much equipment to hunt us down, we will sometimes plant bombs or other explosives in their mobile weapons and armories. Meanwhile, we will take what we need to survive against them," Yusei explained. "We don't try to harm the people, even those in the military. We just survive."

"How many of you are left?" Crow asked.

"Hard to say. Last time I saw them and had a count, there weren't many still," Yusei answered. "Marlene was going to move some of the crew to the hospital in order to survive better. That's why you heard about them moving at the University. So there is no saying how many were lost on the trip here."

"Yusei, you know, you don't have to do this," Jack told the Firefly.

"What's the alternative?" he retorted.

"Just come back to New Domino. Where it's safe and you don't have to _die_ ," Crow answered.

Yusei looked at them with a stern glare. "If I don't do this, people will still suffer here. Do you want to have what happened to Henry and Sam happen again to others?" he asked and the others immediately froze. "Do you want to have more families and friend turn or get killed? Do you want the people here to continue to be separated, killed, and live a horrible life?"

"But Yusei, how many people do you think were worried when you suddenly disappeared?" Crow retorted. "Because it wasn't just us. Trudge, Mina, Martha, everyone you ever knew were worried that they would never see you again. And what do you think they'll do if you die and never come back again? How do you think they'll feel?" Yusei didn't answer and looked away as they continued walking.

They reached the subway and he could see the spores in the area below them. "Alright, spores are down there." He tossed the mask to Crow who caught it. "You know what to do." They walked down slowly, the others doing what they were used to doing now. They walked for a bit before they entered the station itself and hid behind the wall as they heard Clickers and Bloaters throughout the entire station. Yusei focused.

"How many, Yusei?" Crow asked nearly silent while breathing a bit with the mask.

"Too many Clickers to count at the moment, a couple Runners, and about three or four Bloaters," Yusei answered.

"Oh, great," Crow responded sarcastically.

"You guys, don't shoot them unless you have to," Yusei answered.

"Yusei, how are we going to kill all of them?" Luna asked.

"We don't," Yusei answered confusing them.

"But there's water. They'll hear us walking through it," Jack responded.

"You really haven't been paying attention about that, have you?" Yusei asked him and he glared. "Remember, as strange as it is, Clickers and Bloaters for some reason don't hear anything walking in water."

"Alright," Crow agreed.

"Let's go," Yusei stated. "And until we're passed all of them, no talking. Got it?" They nodded and Yusei slowly walked out.

They followed him closely and as they walked through the water, the Clickers and Bloaters did nothing. When they passed the Clickers and into another room, Yusei listened carefully again. He nodded before they walked through the next room and into the other section of the station that was separated from the first.

There were the couple of Runners along with about four Clickers and two Bloaters. Yusei pulled out his bow and show any arrow at the two Runners and killed them with ease. They moved through passed the rest of the Infected silently before they came up to a truck blocking their way. Yusei noticed a large box on the top of the truck that would allow all of them to get up and over it.

"Leo, you need to push that box down here," he told the boy, almost completely silent.

"Won't those things hear it falling onto the ground, though?" Luna asked.

"I'll worry about that," Yusei stated. He boosted Leo on top of the truck.

Once Leo was up and getting ready to drop the box, Yusei tossed a smoke bomb where all the Clickers and Bloaters seemed have congregated. It exploded taking their full attention and distracting them. To add to it, Yusei sent a molotov at the center which exploded and the pained screams of the Clickers and Bloaters filled the room. Leo sent down the box and it landed with a loud thud. They all hurriedly climbed up and over the truck.

They all jumped onto the ground and walked up a rocky hill made from the ground that had been dumped inside. They looked around above ground and Yusei pointed to a building.

"There's the hospital," he stated.

"That's still so far away," Leo groaned.

"We're taking the second subway tunnel there. It shouldn't be too much longer," Yusei stated. They made their way through the city a bit. They reached the subway again but there were no spores so they just entered. They stopped as they reached the bottom to see the ground was nearly completely flooded. However, some of the siding could be stood on in order to walk passed it.

"Yusei," Luna called and he looked at her, "do you really think they'll have to kill you for the cure?"

Yusei didn't answered the question. He merely said while walking forward and turning away from her, "Come on. We need to get the the Fireflies."

They walked against the sides for a while before they reached a part where the water had begun to flow extremely fast. On the surface of the water were vents which would allow them to cross safely.

"Guys, follow my lead and be careful," Yusei instructed.

"Alright," they agreed.

Yusei carefully jumped on the vents and looked to see the others following. They walked around until they had to go over a train car. Yusei stepped onto the door lightly but the door fell open and Yusei fell into the water.

"Yusei!" they called.

"I'm fine," he responded. The train car suddenly jerked as the water was pushing it. A window broke a water flowed in like a tsunami and the car began to move. "Guys, get to safer ground. Now!"

"Not without you, Yusei," Akiza refused. But then the car flipped and they were all forced into the water.

The others held onto the outside of the train car and Yusei fell to the back door of it. His friends were immediately at that door and tried to pull it open with Yusei's help. The door snapped open and they all lost their grip.

The rushing water pushed them forward and they struggled to miss debris in their way. When they reached the shore, they pulled themselves up while Yusei stood up and watched the area. His friends were coughing to get the air back in their lungs.

"Yusei?" came a male voice. They looked to see two men in army uniforms.

"Max, Donald, good to see you got here in one piece," Yusei responded.

"You as well, man," one of the men, Donald, stated.

"Who are your friends?" the other, Max, asked.

"Met them in Boston. They decided to tag along despite my warnings," Yusei explained. "Is Marlene okay?"

"She's fine. She's been waiting for you to get here," Donald stated with a grin.

Yusei nodded. "She at the hospital?" he asked and the two Fireflies nodded. "Good. Let's head there. When we get there, escort my friends to a room and keep them in there until Marlene talks to them."

"Yes, sir," Max and Donald agreed in unison. Jack and the others stood up a bit worried.

"Let's get going," Yusei stated. They nodded and the men led them into the hospital. When they entered, the two men began to push Jack, Crow, Akiza, and the twins towards a direction opposite of Yusei. "Keep them in the room." The two men nodded.

"Yusei!" Akiza exclaimed. The man ignored them and walked away.

"Come on," Max ordered pushing them along.

They knew they shouldn't fight as the Fireflies were holding Assault Rifles. So, they followed the two into a room. The men shut the door and locked it before anything could be said and they could see the shadows of the two men guarding the door.

"What do you think will happen to Yusei now?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," Crow answered.

"Well, whatever it is, if it ends with him dead, it's not going to happen," Jack stated.

"Let's… just wait for that Marlene to show up," Akiza suggested. "Yusei said she was going to see us soon. We might as well wait for her to tell us."

"She's right," Crow agreed and they all nodded. They sat down on the beds or chairs in the room, waiting.


	16. Vaccine

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LAST OF US OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BOTH!**

Chapter 16: Vaccine

They waited for a few hours. The twins had gotten a couple hours of sleep but none of them could sleep; if at all, for long. Slowly, Luna asked quietly, "Do you think, if Yusei's right and he has to die for the cure, we should let him?"

They all looked down. After all they had seen and what they had heard from others, they weren't sure if they wanted to stop the cure to be made. But they didn't want Yusei to die either. However, they also knew Yusei had known that this would probably happen to him and it didn't sway him on getting back to the Fireflies base where it would most likely happen. And they also knew that if they tried to stop it from happening, they would be killed. If they could do anything to try to find another cure, they would try to find that first.

They looked at Leo as he showed his bite mark. They were still a bit shocked at how he was also seemed to be immune. But they knew they should keep quiet about that, though Yusei was the only Firefly that knew, he agreed that they shouldn't tell anyone. In case, the Fireflies wanted to use him for a cure as well.

"I don't think we should let him die," Crow stated and they looked at him. "I mean, the Crimson Dragon brought us here for a reason. And I feel that the reason was to stop Yusei from dying."

"I agree," Akiza stated. The others soon followed, after that.

That was when the door opened, Leo hurriedly covering the mark again, as a dark skinned woman walked in. One of the Fireflies stepped behind her.

"Welcome to the Fireflies," she stated. "My name's Marlene."

"So you're the leader of this place?" Crow asked.

"I see Yusei's told you about me a bit," she responded. "Not surprising. After all, if I am guessing right, you're his friends from his world."

"You know he's from a different world?" Luna asked.

"Sure do. Figured it out when we first met," Marlene answered.

"Can we see Yusei?" Leo asked.

"You don't need to worry about him," she replied.

"We do," Jack retorted. "Just let us see him."

Marlene paused for a moment before saying, "I can't. He's being prepped for surgery."

"Wait, what do you mean surgery?" Akiza asked.

"The doctors told me that the growth inside him has somehow mutated. It's why he's immune," Marlene explained. "Once they take it out, they say they can reverse engineer a vaccine." She paused before giving a relieved face and repeating, "A vaccine."

"But Yusei said it grows all over the brain," Leo stated.

"It does," Marlene stated looking away a bit in sadness and they could also see grief.

Jack glared. "Find someone else," he ordered.

"There is no one else," Marlene retorted. "And so you know, I did give Yusei the option to not go through with it." They looked at her shocked. "Do you know what he said? He said, 'If it means saving this world, I'll give up my life to ensure its survival.' He's ready for this. He wants to do this. Who are you to stop him?"

"His best friends," Crow stated stepping forward. The Firefly kicked Crow's knees in and forced Crow to his knees.

"Stop," Marlene ordered the Firefly as she walked closer to the door. "Alright, I get it. But whatever you guys think you're going through, it is _nothing_ to what I've been through," she told them. "Yusei's my second-in-command. One of my friends, too."

"Then why are you letting this happen?" Jack asked.

"Because this isn't about me! Or him. There is no other choice here," Marlene replied. "Yusei knew that. That's probably why he agreed so easily."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Crow retorted.

Marlene then told her fellow Firefly, still looking at Yusei's friends, "March them out of here. If they try anything, shoot them." They went a bit wide eyed but didn't react too much.

"Same thing with the shooting for the two younger ones?" the man asked.

"If they pull something, bring them to me. We could use a couple strong-willed kids around here," Marlene stated. She then walked out.

"Come on," the Firefly ordered. "Let's go." They each got up and began to walk out with the Firefly pointing a gun at their backs. "Move." They noticed Yusei's backpack still having his stuff in it sitting on the counter. Jack and Crow nodded at each other subtly and stopped as they got neared the next doorway. "What the fuck you doin'? Keep walking." They didn't move. "I said keep-" Crow elbowed the gun out of the way being closest to him. The man fired around which hit the ceiling before Crow flipped around while grabbing the gun from the man. He pointed the gun at the man's waist.

"Where's the operating room?" Jack asked. He stayed silent and Crow shot a bullet. "Where?" The man stayed silent still. "Where?"

"Top floor. The far end," the man finally answered.

Crow dropped the man and him in the head. They heard a man order, "Gunshots! Search the floor!"

"Akiza, you and the twins get to the garage floor and stay there and safe. Jack and I will get Yusei and meet you there," Crow ordered as Jack grabbed a gun from Yusei's bag and slid it on him.

"Right," she agreed and hurried away.

Jack and Crow hid behind a wall and went into a room as Fireflies came around. They silently crept through the area. They reached a hallway and Crow grabbed a brick. He tossed a brick far across the room where it shattered to the ground with a bang. The two Fireflies nearby went to investigate while Jack and Crow hurried into the next room.

They hurried to the next hallway and hid behind crates and tables. They watched and listened as Fireflies walked by. They hurried behind some more crates, trying to not be detected. But as they went to another location a Firefly spotted the two Signers and began to fire at them. Jack and Crow immediately fired back until all of the ones in the area were dead.

They hurried and turned as they saw a corridor that led to the West Wing and followed it. Seeing it would lead them to the far end of the building like the man said. They reached the wall next to the next entrance when they heard someone say, "Down this way. Stay alert!" Three Fireflies ran by, not noticing the two men hiding right next to them.

Jack and Crow nodded at each other before heading into the next area. They turned as a man kicked open the door in front of them and Jack and Crow immediately hit behind some furniture as the man fired at them. The man hid behind a crate not too far off. Crow grabbed the bow and arrow from the bag and aimed it. As soon as the man poked his head out, he fired and killed the man.

Jack and Crow hurried through the door and closed it. They heard other men coming and Jack grabbed a chair and put its back legs in the handles of the door to ensure the Fireflies on the other side couldn't get through easily.

"I think they're mad," Crow stated quietly as they darted up the stairs to the top floor.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Jack retorted. "Let's just get Yusei, meet with the others, and get off this world."

"Right," Crow agreed.

They entered the top floor and found a recorder again. They looked and listened around and it seemed clear. Jack kept a watchful eye and ready gun as they listened to the recorder, " _February 28th_ **(A/N: Yes, I know originally it was "April 28th", but due to the difference in the ability to get there and all of that, I decided to change the month to help it a bit more. Don't be too harsh about it, please!)** _Marlene was right. Yusei's infection is like nothing I've ever seen. The cause of his immunity is uncertain. As we've seen in past cases, the antigenic titers of the patient's Cordyceps remain high in both serum and the cerebrospinal fluid. Blood cultures taken from the patient rapidly grow Cordyceps in fungal-media in the lab… however white blood cell lines, including percentages and absolute counts, are completely normal. There is no elevation of pro-inflammatory cytokines, and an MRI of the brain shows no evidence of fungal-growth in the limbic regions, which would normally accompany the prodrome of aggression in infected patients. We must find a way to replicate this state under laboratory conditions. We're about to hit a milestone in human history equal to the discovery of penicillin. After years of wandering circles, we're about to come home, make a difference, and bring the human race back into control of it's own destiny. All of our sacrifices and the hundreds of men and women who've bled for this cause, or worse, will not be in vain._ " It ended with that.

"Let's go," Jack whispered.

Crow nodded and they walked through another hall. Before they exited, they listened and focused to find no one in the area. They walked through and entered a small tent. They walked through and soon came up on a small journal.

They read it with Jack reading it over Crow's shoulder:

" _ **January 15**_

 _ **We finally crossed the Utah border. In a couple of days, we'll be back with the others.**_

 _ **Today the crew was in much better spirits. I've been worried about their morale since Greg and Tania's passing last week. It's good to hear them laughing again. Robin came up to me and said, "Thanks for watching over us, Marlene." It was a small gesture, but I needed it.**_

 _ **January 23**_

 _ **Yusei never made it.**_

 _ **We arrived at the hospital. There was much celebration, at least from the others. I guess they're happy to see their old friends. We haven't seen some of these guys in over ten years. After they told me the news, I couldn't eat. I couldn't talk to anyone.**_

 _ **I should be grateful to just be alive, but right now I just want to shut my eyes for a bit.**_

 _ **January 24**_

 _ **They look at me and I know what they're thinking- that we're a bunch of incompetent grunts. What was I supposed to do? I thought I was going to die… my men were being hunted by the entire Boston battalion. I had to get him out of the city. How was I supposed to know that the Firefly escorts were already dead?**_

 _ **Goddamn it…**_

 _ **I panicked. In the end, I healed pretty damn quickly, and my men were more capable than I gave them credit for. More than a handful survived the army's attack. I should've kept him with me.**_

 _ **I failed all of us.**_

 _ **I am an incompetent grunt.**_

 _ **February 25**_

 _ **I can't stand talking to any of them. I don't think I can take the stares any longer. No way can I stay here.**_

 _ **February 28**_

 _ **One of our scouts just radioed in. He spotted a few men, a woman, and a couple of kids entering the tunnel by the bus terminal. He thinks one of them looks like Yusei, but he's not sure. What if it's him? Stop doing this, Marlene!**_

 _ **The recon squad is about to head out. I'm going to join them.**_

 _ **February 28**_

 _ **When you're lost in the darkness, look for the light.**_

 _ **He's alive. They're running tests on him now.**_

 _ **I can't tell if I'm excited, scared, or just nervous. All I know is that my hands won't stop shaking.**_ "

"Wow…" Crow whispered nearly silent.

"Come on," Jack stated. "We need to get him out of here."

They turned to the next doorway when they heard a Firefly say, "They're not responding. Take up positions. No matter what, they don't get through here."

Crow silently grabbed a brick and they walked to a corner just out of sight of the entrance. He threw the brick catching all of their attention while the two Signers hurried across the hallway. They hurried into a room moving just down the hall.

They sneakily moved through the room, trying their best not to be seen. They couldn't fight all of the men that was in the area. They knew that much. They reached a room just by the door.

Jack grabbed a brick while Crow pulled a nail bomb from the bag. Jack threw the brick at the wall next to the door catching all the Fireflies' attentions. Crow then threw the nail bomb at the two standing next to the door which hit one and exploded killing both in an instant. The others immediately went on alert and Crow shot a man down.

They heard a man run in behind them and Jack used the shotgun and killed him. With the others distract, Jack and Crow hurried through the door. They pushed a ridiculously heavy couple boxes full of items.

"Go," Crow ordered.

They hurriedly ran through the hall and through a door. They entered a room that led to another which had blinds on the other side shut, but shadows of people working inside.

They opened the door and they noticed Yusei unconscious on the bed with a breathing mask on his face.

"Doctor?" a woman called.

"What're you doing here?" a man asked. The man grabbed a knife and pointed it at Jack and Crow. "I won't let you take him. This is our future. Think of all the lives we'll save." Jack and Crow stepped closer. Jack had a pistol pointing at the doctor and Crow kept his between the other two in the room. "Don't come any closer. I mean it."

Jack grabbed the knife and stuck it into the man's neck. "No!" the woman exclaimed. "You fucking animal!" Jack threw the man down dead and shot the woman's head.

"Oh Jesus…" the last muttered turning around in fear. "Oh god. Uh, just take Yusei and leave, okay?" Crow merely shot him.

Jack turned and took out everything that was either in him or on him. "Come on, Yusei," he stated picking him up and over his shoulder. "We're getting you out of here."

They noticed men coming that way. They immediately ran out the back door. "Where now?" Crow asked.

"The elevator," Jack answered. "I saw a sign to one nearby. Come on."

They hurriedly ran and dodged any Fireflies, Crow killing them if necessary. They soon arrived at the elevator and entered. Jack pressed the button and the doors closed before the Fireflies could stop them. Jack and Crow soon exited the elevator but stopped as Marlene pointed a gun at Jack.

"You can't save him," Marlene stated. "Even if you get him out of here, then what? How long before he's torn to pieces by a pack of Clickers? That is if he isn't murdered first."

"That's not for you to decide," Jack answered.

"It's what he wanted," Marlene retorted. They looked down a bit. "And you know it. Look…" She slowly moved her gun out of the way and put her hands of, "You can still do the right thing here. He won't feel anything."

"I'll take that bet," came Akiza's voice as Rose Tentacles picked Marlene up while tearing the gun out of her hand.

"Nice, Akiza," Crow praised.

Each of their marks glowed before the Crimson Dragon appeared shocking Marlene. Jack and Crow ran over to Akiza and the twins with Yusei still in tow. The mighty dragon wrapped around the Signers and Leo before they disappeared.


	17. Back

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LAST OF US OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BOTH!**

Chapter 17: Back

The group from New Domino arrived at the men's garage. Jack and Crow set Yusei on his old bed for him to wake up and change into his normal clothes as he was in a hospital outfit.

Jack and Crow walked out to the others and Luna said, "We… actually did it."

"Yeah…" Jack agreed. "We just have to be careful of how Yusei feels once he wakes up."

"If he was really willing to sacrifice himself and Marlene wasn't lying about that…" Akiza stopped.

"He won't be happy we got him out of there, then," Crow finished. "But he'll be okay with it in the end. He just has to remember there's more for him to do."

"Right," they agreed.

. . .

A few hours later, Yusei's eyes slowly opened. He groaned lightly as his body slightly ached a bit. He looked around to see he was in a familiar room.

' _Am I back in New Domino?'_ he thought. _'The last thing I remember is telling Marlene I would go on with creating the cure… So why am I still alive?'_

Yusei slowly got up and dressed after seeing the attire he was in. He had to admit, he felt somewhat of a relief that he was back in his old clothes. He wasn't sure why though. Maybe because it meant he was in a world where it is safe from Infected, gangs, and everything in between. He slowly walked out and looked to see his friends talking to themselves in the living room.

Yusei leaned against the wall not facing them. He wasn't sure what to say. After all, he didn't whether to be thankful or mad that they saved him. He slowly said without looking at his friends, "So by how I'm back in New Domino and the fact I'm still alive," He notice them jump a bit, "I would guess that you got me out of there and stopped the cure from being made." They turned to him, and he still didn't look at them.

"We know, but we…" Crow began but Yusei cut him off.

"Thanks," he stated bluntly and calmly, and that made them stop for a moment. Whatever they expected him to say, they didn't think that would be it. "When you feel that you won't leave a world as is and you can do something to help it, sometimes you do things you normally wouldn't do. Give up your life, for an example. 'When you're lost in the darkness, look for the light', that's what the Fireflies always said. That's something I failed to do at the very end."

"Yusei…" Luna muttered.

"There's no reason to thank us, Yusei. We only did what was right for you and New Domino," Akiza told him. "We all need you alive." He gave a small nod, still not looking at them.

"Why don't we go tell everyone that you're okay and back?" Jack suggested.

"How many people knew about my disappearance?" Yusei asked.

"Being the man you are, it was heard by just about the entire world," Crow answered. Yusei gave a quick shocked look, but quickly recomposed himself. "Yusei, you saved the world twice. You're a world famous duelist who just suddenly disappeared. How wouldn't the world know?" The man shrugged.

"I wonder, do you two still have your bite marks?" Luna asked her twin and former Firefly. The two pulled up their sleeves and saw that they still did. "At least that means we can explain our story easier. We were on that other world for a few months."

"True," Yusei agreed.

"Come on. Let's go get to, Trudge and Mina. They'll probably want to see you first," Jack called. "Can you ride your duel runner?"

"Should be," Yusei answered. And they took off with that.


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LAST OF US OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BOTH!**

Epilogue

Yusei was standing at the overlook, staring at his bite mark and debating if he should've found a way to stay and create the cure. Yes, he was happy to be back at New Domino and alive; but at the same time, he knew the other world was suffering due to the actions of his friends.

"What do we have here?" came a familiar man's voice. Yusei turned to the man, unintentionally going to the left so his mark would be able to be seen. It was Halldor, Dragan, and Broder. "The man returned from disappearing for a year and three months? We had heard the rumors but didn't think they would be true."

"It's more complicated that you think," Yusei responded.

"Rumor has it that you went to another world," Dragan stated. "But that wouldn't be possible, would it?"

"I did, though," Yusei replied shocking them. "I was somehow forced onto another Earth with some bad problems and was after an apocalypse."

"What proof is there of that?" Broder asked.

"First of all, this," Yusei replied holding up his bite mark. They went wide eyed. "This is a bite mark from what they called Infected. In that world, an infection called the Cordyceps Brain Infection had created a worldwide pandemic. It's a fungal infection that once it's in you, takes away your higher brain functions, makes you aggressive and want to kill anything. It spreads by someone breathing in spores of the fungus or getting an Infected's fluids into you. There are four stages of Infection after you turn: Runner, Stalker, Clicker, and Bloater." He flung a folded paper at them. "This holds a picture of each type of stage." They unfolded the paper and were shocked by each form.

"If you were bit by one of these Infected, why didn't you turn?" Halldor asked.

"I'm immune to the virus," Yusei answered.

"How is that possible?" Dragan asked. "And what have you been doing there for the past year and three months?"

"For the past year and three months, I've been working and fighting with a group called the Fireflies. The Fireflies were dwindling down in numbers as the military were hunting us down, trying to kill us off. Those who weren't Infected were typically kept in Quarantine Zones, which was run by strict laws and one break of them would get you killed. The military saw the Fireflies as terrorists because we would do all we could to keep their armories and abilities to hunt us down lower while getting what we needed to survive. That's all we were doing, though: surviving. The Crimson Dragon eventually brought my friends to that world, to get me off that world. But I was following the leader of the Fireflies', Marlene's, orders to get to Salt Lake City Hospital in order to find out what made me immune and make a cure," Yusei explained.

"And did you make a cure?" Halldor asked.

"In order for the cure to be made, I had to die," Yusei answered leaning back. They went wide eyed. "The Cordyceps Brain Infection growth wraps around the entire brain." They then understood. "My friends wouldn't allow that, however, and got me out right before the procedure to get the growth could begin. I had willingly agreed to do the procedure so that world would've gotten a second chance, but it didn't happen and that world is probably suffering a lot more because of it. In fact, some people would say that they are more afraid of normal people than the Infected. I can understand that thought process."

"Why is that? Wouldn't you be more afraid of these things?" Broder asked.

"Those are more predictable and easier to deal with than you would think. At least, compared to a normal person. Gangs would usually take over cities. In one at Pittsburgh, they were a gang that took over the Quarantine Zone there by killing all military there. Anyone coming in they would shoot on sight and look for any supplies the victims had on them. After that, they would either burn their bodies or eventually eat them. There were other gangs that you were lucky to find them eating normal foods. But those gangs' normal source of food was other humans. The military was merciless and you couldn't really know what to expect from them, which is why the Fireflies would do all we can to hold them back. I've seen families get torn apart by Infected. For instance, when two brothers met me and my friends while trying to get out and away from Pittsburgh area, one got Infected. When he began to turn, his brother reluctantly shot him before shooting himself." They were struck with absolute shock as he explained all the world's problems that came with non-Infected. "Normal people are something probably more dangerous than Infected. And Infected had taken up over sixty percent of the world."

"Sixty percent? Are you serious?" Broder asked.

"Dead serious," Yusei answered. "If I had been able to make the cure, maybe things would've gone back into order and people would start surviving and taking back their life from the Infected."

"Or maybe things would've turned into chaos with one group having the cure while no one else did," Dragan stated.

"That is another possibility," Yusei responded calmly. "But it doesn't matter. There's no way to make a cure now. I'm not on that world anymore and they don't have what they need to make one. And I'm sure it's only getting worse."

"You did what you could, Yusei," Halldor told him. "I'm sure another will come who is immune."

"Maybe," he responded.

"Did any of your friends get bit?" Dragan asked.

"Leo did," Yusei answered. "He turned out to be immune as well."

"Huh," was all Dragan responded with.

"What brought you to New Domino anyway? It's not like you to just come to this town all of a sudden," Yusei asked.

"When we began to hear rumors of you finally returning, we wanted to see if it were true or not," Halldor answered. "After all, if the one man who can defeat our gods disappeared forever, who would we have to duel against when the next tournament comes along?"

"I understand," Yusei replied. "If you ever want to duel again, I'll be happy to face you again."

"And when we do, we'll see who comes out on top," Halldor responded folding the paper he still had back up and tossing it to Yusei who caught it with ease. "Until then, Yusei."

"Until then, Halldor," he responded and the three men left.

Yusei turned back to New Domino and thought, _'Sometimes being back feels like a dream. I don't know if I'll end up going back there… If I do and Marlene and the Fireflies are still around, I know that means I am really supposed to die there to make the cure. And I'll do so for the Fireflies. Whatever reason the Crimson Dragon had for getting my friends to save me, whatever reason it was that I originally went to that world, I'll figure out what I'm really supposed to do as my final destiny. Whether it's making a difference in New Domino, or dying for the cure on the other Earth. I'll find out. But until I do, I'll focus on keeping the peace we have here and making sure the pandemic on that Earth doesn't reach here.'_


End file.
